The Last Tour
by Woemcat's Mature Stories
Summary: The Partridge Family takes their last tour. WARNING: Character death and injury. This is set the year after the series ended (Summer, 1975) and flashing back to the summer after the series ended (Summer, 1974). This is in flashback format, so the beginning of each chapter is in the present and flashbacks to the past.
1. Chapter 1

**(End of July)**

As I sit by the window, gazing at the beautiful summer day, I am reminded of how fast time flies! How much life has changed since Danny convinced Reuben that the Partridge Family band was worth managing. The band, known as The Partridge Family, has folded, and our lives have taken different directions. Keith is in college, and his solo career is in full swing. Reuben's his manager. Laurie and Greg Houser have reconnected and have gotten pretty serious. I have a feeling that wedding bells will be in the near future. Danny's in high school now. I'm not sure if he cares for it, but at least his grades are good. Chuck and I got engaged shortly after Laurie graduated high school, marrying a few months later, and I'm eight months pregnant with my sixth child. Notice I didn't mention Chris and Tracy. I can't mention them, because they're dead. They were killed when we got into a horrible accident during what wound up being our final tour. But, I'm getting ahead of myself.

It was a year ago. I'll never forget that day.

* * *

 **Flashback to the tour:**

"Mom!" Tracy whines, as she wakes up, "how much longer until we get there?"

"About another five hours."

"Five hours! That's an eternity!" She groans, sleepily.

Keith puts the finishing touches on a new song. "Hey Tracy, why don't you take a look at this song?"

"Me? Why me?"

"Well, you've been on my case about wanting to take the lead on a song."

"Yeah?" Tracy questions, full of doubt.

"Trust me," Keith smiles, "you'll love it."

Danny is curled up with his Wall Street Journal, passing the time.

"Hey, Danny!" the eldest Partridge child calls.

The red head turns to another article in the journal.

"Da Neee!" Keith sing-songs, as he yanks the magazine from his younger brother's hands.

"Hey!" He yells, indignant.

"I need your help."

"Yeah," the middle Partridge quips, "You definitely need help."

"Ha! Ha! Now, are you gonna help?"

"You might as well, Danny," Laurie pipes. "There's no way we can get any sleep now."

"Yeah!" Chris echoes.

"Since we're all awake," Keith suggests, "let's go over the song."

"What about mom?" Chris inquires. "She's driving."

"She can look over her part when we rehearse tonight."

"What's it called?" Laurie asks.

"Oceans."

"Hmm!" Chris peruses, "Interesting."

"Okay," Laurie concludes, "let's see what you got."

Keith leads the kids through the new song, making sure Tracy is able to get a handle on the lead part. "So, what do you think?"

"I like it!" Tracy excitedly exclaims.

"Hey!" Shirley comments, "Great job, guys!"

"Mom," Keith begins, "would you like to go over it?"

"While I'm driving?"

"It'll be okay," he insists, as he sings her part, going over the cues. "Got it?"

"Got it," she smiles confidently.

"All right. Let's try it one more time."

Danny stealthily rifles through his suitcase and grins.

"What are you up to now?" Tracy wonders.

"Oh! It's nothing," he dismisses.

Keith shoots his brother a look. "Let's get this." He counts them off and they sing."

"I like it!" Tracy squeals. "I can't wait for us to perform it tomorrow night! We are performing it tomorrow night, are we?"

"I'm glad you like it. I was hoping you would: Keith answers. "I think we can put it in. What do you think, Mom?"

"Mom," Tracy asks, "can we include it in our show tomorrow night?"

"I don't see why not?" She grins. "Just as long as we go over it tonight."

"Great! I've wanted to have a lead on a song."

"What other songs are we going to put in the show?" Danny inquires.

"I was thinking," Keith lists, "I Can Feel Your Heartbeat, Rollercoaster, One Night Stand, Storybook Love, Oceans, Together, and that one I wrote last week for mom."

"Which one was that?" Chris asks.

"Dreams of You."

"Oh yeah!" he pipes, "I like that one."

"Me too!" Tracy echoes.

"Okay," Shirley calls. "We're making a pit stop."

"Great!" Tracy adds. "I've needed to go for a long time."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I was asleep."

Shirley pulls into a gas station, allowing the family to use the restroom, buy some snacks, and refuel the bus. She places a call to her fiancé.

"Will you be able to meet us before the concert tomorrow?"

"I'll do my best to get away early," Chuck replies. "I miss you."

"I miss you too. I can't wait to see you," Shirley smiles.

"I can't wait to call you my wife," he smiles.

"And I can't wait to be your wife."

"Four more months!" He counts down.

"Mom!" Danny calls. "We're done here!"

"Chuck, I've got to go. I love you."

"I love you too."

They hang up and Shirley boards the bus.

"Mom," Keith asks, "do you want me to drive?"

"Sure," she yawns. "I may get some shut eye for awhile. I'm bushed!"

"Everybody here?" Keith calls.

"Yeah!" Chris answers.

"I'm here!" Tracy pipes.

"Yeah, I'm here," Laurie replies.

"I'm not!" Danny contradicts.

"All right! Let's get rollin'!" Keith finishes, as he shuts the door and turns on the engine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Back to the present:**

Tears roll down Shirley's cheeks as she reflects on that fateful day. The baby rolls and kicks. Shirley smiles as she places her hand over her baby. She sighs.

It's so unfair that Chris and Tracy will never get to meet their younger brother or sister. Ever since I can remember, she's been begging for a younger sister. I think she felt a little outnumbered. Either that, or she wanted to be an older sister like Laurie. It was probably a bit of both.

Why did I agree to go to Denver after the stop in Las Vegas? If we hadn't gone to Colorado, all of my kids would still be here.

Everything happened so fast!

* * *

 **Flashback to the tour:**

The Partridge Family is about an hour away from their destination. Traffic is beginning to get heavy. Laurie and the rest of the kids are fast asleep, while Shirley dozes. The bus rounds a sharp corner and Shirley awakens.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah," Keith replies. "that corner was a bit sharp for the bus."

"You need me to drive?"

"No, I'm fine. Go back to sleep."

"All right." She snuggles down into her blanket and drifts to sleep.

Suddenly Keith veers to the right, and the bus lurches. Beads of sweat form on his forehead. The bus rounds another corner and comes face to face with a small car. He swerves to avoid the car, and the front wheel drops off the road. Keith slams on the breaks and tries to get the wheel back on the road. Tracy awakens and screams as the bus tumbles down the side of the hill. After six complete rolls, the bus rests upside down on a level piece of land.

Shirley groans as she awakens, resting on the ceiling. "Kids, is everyone okay?"

Keith looks up, well, down, and tries to survey the damage. "I... I... I think I am." He unbuckles and eases his way upright onto the ceiling. He crawls to his mother to check on her condition. "Mom? Are you hurt?"

"I don't think so." She answers as she crawls to Danny.

"Mom?" Danny moans as he sits up, rubbing his head. "What happened?"

"A car was coming toward us in our lane," Keith supplies, "and I tried to swerve out of its way."

"My left arm and my back hurt! And I can't feel my legs!" Laurie cries.

"Don't move," Shirley instructs, as she looks around for her two youngest. "Where's Chris and Tracy?" As she looks through the bus, panic begins to set in. "Chris? Tracy?"

Keith looks out the window. "Oh my God!" he screams, horrified.

"Keith? What?"

"Oh my God, no!" Keith dashes out of the bus toward the figure outside. He kneels beside the child, "Chris! Wake up!" Tears stream down his face. "Wake up!" Blood pours out of the side of Chris's head, and he is very still. He has bruising on his chest, and his left leg appears to be broken.

Shirley gasps, hands covering her mouth, as she spies Keith beside Chris. She tries to choke back tears as she runs toward her sons. "Chris!"

"Mom! He's hurt really bad!" Keith cries, as Chris moans and moves his head to the side. "Chris, lie really still. You're hurt bad."

Shirley kneels by her youngest son and smooths back his matted hair. "Chris! Mama's here!" Scanning the area, she grows increasingly frightened. "Where's Tracy?"

"Tracy!" Keith shouts as he looks around.

Danny stumbles out of the bus and spies his mother and brothers. "Mom?"

"Mom, stay here. I'm gonna go look for Tracy," Keith announces. "Danny, go back inside the bus and stay with Laurie."

Danny nods and staggers back into the bus and collapses beside his older sister.

"What's going on outside?" Laurie inquires.

"Chris is hurt bad," he informs.

"And Tracy?"

"Keith's gonna look for her."

"Oh no! NO, Tracy, No!"

Shirley, Laurie and Danny hear Keith's agonized cries. Laurie begins to weep. "Not Tracy!"

"Hey," Danny comforts, "She may be hurt. That's all."

Tracy lies crumpled on the other side of the bus. Keith sees his mother rounding the corner. "Don't come any closer!" He stops.

Shirley screams as she sees her younger daughter's legs bent at an awkward angle. Her torso appears to have been crushed by the bus, and her left arm is shattered. Keith grabs his mother's shoulders and leads her back around the bus.

"I wanna see my daughter!" She protests.

"Not like this!"

"Please," she sobs. "I need to see my daughter."

"Not like this, mom!" Keith fires back.

"Tracy needs me!"

"Mom! She's dead! Tracy's dead!"

"No!" she argues, "Let me see my daughter! I need to see my daughter!"

Laurie and Danny hear the commotion outside of the bus and weep.

Keith sighs. "Mom, let me get a blanket first. Promise me you won't go over there until I get the blanket."

Shirley doesn't answer, and appears to look straight through him.

"Mom, promise me, okay?" Reluctantly, he goes back into the bus.

"Keith?" Laurie chokes. "Tracy? Is she...?" She trails off, afraid of his answer.

"Chris is bad off, but he's alive," Keith supplies, as he grabs a blanket.

"And Tracy?" Danny repeats.

Tears flow down Keith's cheeks as he looks at his brother and sister. "She's dead."

"No!" Laurie yells, heartbroken.

"TRACY! NO!" The kids hear their mother scream in agony.

Keith, carrying the blanket, dashes out of the bus to his mother and Tracy. "Mom, I told you not to come over here!"

Shirley doesn't answer, as she cradles her daughter's arm, and kisses her hand. "Mama's here, sweetheart."

"Mom?" Keith quietly approaches the two. "Mom, Tracy's gone. Chris, Danny and Laurie need us now."

"I can't leave her!"

"I need to put the blanket over her, so that the others don't see. They don't need to see her like this."

"But she needs me," Shirley begs.

"Mom," he begins, hands on her shoulders, "Someone has to stay with Chris while I go flag someone down."

Shirley shrugs him off.

"Please, mom," he begs, voice cracking. "Go stay with Chris, so I can go get help."

She nods. "Let me do it." She tucks the blanket over her youngest and kisses her cheek. "I'll be back, sweetheart. Mama loves you."

"C'mon," he whispers, as he leads her back to her youngest son. "Talk to him. I'm going to go get help."

After updating Laurie and Danny, Keith sets off, climbing back up to the road.


	3. Chapter 3

**Back to the present:**

Chuck walks through the front door and sees his wife crying. "Honey?" he calls, softly as he sits by his wife.

"I can't believe it's been a year since they died. I miss my kids."

He enfolds her in an embrace. "I do too. Are Keith and Laurie coming over for dinner?"

"Yes," she replies, snuggling against her husband and closing her eyes. The baby kicks, and she moves his hand over the baby, furthering the embrace.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired, hot, and ready to have this baby." She sighs as she puts her hand over his. "I don't know if I want to have it today though."

"Are you...?" he asks, trying to fight off panic.

"I don't think so." She snuggles in further as tears flow down her cheeks. "Just hold me."

* * *

 **At the scene of the accident:**

As Keith makes his way up the ravine to flag down help, Shirley rushes to her youngest son's side. "Hang on, Chris," she begs, smoothing back his hair. "Keith's gone to get help."

Chris groans.

"Mama's here," she sniffs, trying to blink back tears.

Chris raises his hands straight out, and starts to thrash around.

"Shhh!" the Partridge matriarch soothes. "It's going to be okay." She sings " _As Long as There's You_ "softly, as she strokes his head.

Danny and Laurie quietly cry in the bus. "I can't believe Tracy is gone," Laurie sobs. "I wish I could go to sleep and wake up and find this was all a nightmare."

"Stay with me," Danny chokes.

"Can't," she mumbles, closing her eyes. "So tired!"

"Laurie," the red head begins, "tell me about Greg. I know you two are dating."

"Married," she stammers.

"You two are already married?" he asks, shocked.

"Want to get married..."

"Oh, okay. Do you think Greg's going to ask you soon?"

"Dunno..." she trails off, her speech slurring. She becomes very quiet.

Danny feels panic begin to rise. "Don't leave me!" he cries. "I've already lost one sister. I can't lose you too."

Back outside, Shirley continues to talk and sing to Chris. His breathing is laboured and he begins to gurgle. "Chris?" she chokes, fear rising in her body. "Chris? Stay with me, son. Help is coming soon."

Meanwhile, Keith makes his way up the ravine, clawing through the dirt and rocks. It feels like an eternity before he reaches the road. He pauses while he surveys the place where it all went wrong: where the bus rolled down the hill. The end of the guardrail is bent and he sees the bent trees and skid marks down the hill. As he walks down the road, he spies a car. "Help!" he yells, flagging down the car, but the car continues on its way. He flags a second car, which also passes by, as do a third, a fourth and a fifth. Finally, he spies an eighteen wheeler and flags the truck down. To his relief, the truck stops.

"Help me!" Keith begs. "I need an ambulance. My family's hurt and my sister's dead."

"I'll get on the horn," the driver replies. "Where is your car?"

"Our bus rolled over there." He points to the path of broken tree branches and the damaged guard rail.

The driver gets on his CB and radios for help. It feels like forever before the police and two ambulances arrive.

Meanwhile, Shirley continues to sing to her youngest son. His breathing is becoming shallow and faint. "Chris, please stay with me," she begs. "Keith's coming with help." She sees flashing lights in the distance. "They're almost here. Come on, baby, hang on." Shirley looks down and observes that he has become very quiet. She listens for his breath, willing his chest to rise and fall again. "Chris?" she asks, in a panic. "Chris?" Her body trembles as she cradles his lifeless body. "Oh no!" she wails.

Danny and Laurie hear their mother's lament and weep. "Chris too?" Laurie groans.

Danny lets go of his sister's hand and crawls to a window. He spies their mother cradling Chris's limp body. Her face is contorted in agony. "Laurie," he chokes, "Chris is gone too."

Laurie turns her head as the tears flow. "Am I going to die too?"

"No, you're gonna make it."

"How do you know that? My back hurts. I can't even feel my legs, and my left arm..."

"Listen to me, Laurie!" He commands, "You're going to make it." He hears sirens in the distance, the sounds growing louder. "Hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Keith did it. The ambulances are on their way. I told you you're gonna make it."


	4. Chapter 4

**Back to the present:**

Shirley has fallen asleep on the couch, while Chuck starts dinner. The doorbell rings, and Shirley awakens. She sits up as Chuck answers the door, revealing Greg and Laurie.

Chuck greets the young couple as Laurie wheels into the house.

"Mom!" Laurie greets, as she wheels to her mother. She leans forward, in an attempt to embrace her mother, but Laurie's wheelchair and Shirley's abdomen makes embracing difficult. The women chuckle as the younger woman transfers to the couch. "Let's try this again." They embrace. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm tired and ready to have this baby," she replies, leaning back on the couch.

"I'm going to go check on dinner," Chuck announces, giving his wife a soft kiss on the cheek. Greg joins him.

Shirley spies something shiny on her left ring finger. "Laurie? Is that what I think it is?"

"Yes," she beams. "Greg knew today was going to be hard for us, and proposed last night."

"Have you set a date?"

The young bride sighs. "I know the baby's supposed to come in August, but we really wanted to set the date for August 30th. Greg starts at his new church on September 7th and we wanted to be married by then."

"There is a possibility that I won't be able to be there," Shirley warns. "I'm hoping that the baby will arrive before then, but babies arrive on their own time. I really don't want to miss your wedding."

"We were thinking about eloping then and having a big wedding later," Laurie suggests.

"I don't know, honey. Eloping? It's a mother's dream to be there when her daughter gets married, and unless this one's a girl, I'll only get to have that dream once."

The women sit in silence, somber. Shirley shifts, as she is becoming increasingly uncomfortable. "Oh, my back!" she hisses.

"You all right?" a concerned Laurie asks.

"My back is killing me."

"Do you need me to get you a hot water bottle or something?"

"A hot water bottle would be good, but they're upstairs." She inhales as she breathes through a catch in her back. "Danny?! Danny!" she yells.

Chuck races out of the kitchen. "Honey? Are you all right?"

"I need a hot water bottle. My back's really hurting. There's one in our bathroom. Can you get it or have Danny get it for me?"

"I'll get it." After giving her a quick kiss, Chuck goes upstairs and retrieves the water bottle. Danny opens his bedroom door and peers out. "Did you need something?"

"Your mother needed a water bottle, but I got it."

"Oh, okay. Is dinner ready yet?"

"Not yet. How 'bout coming down and setting the table for us? Greg and Laurie are here and Keith will be here in a few minutes."

The red head nods and follows his step-father down the stairs. Chuck fills and heats the water bottle while Danny greets his sister.

"Here you go," Chuck places the water bottle behind the small of his wife's back. "Better?"

"Yes," she sighs in contentment, "much better."

The women continue to talk.

"So," Laurie begins, "have you and Chuck decided upon names?"

"We have. We're thinking about naming the baby after Chris and Tracy."

"Oh?" the younger woman utters, unsure.

"We wanted the baby to have a connection to them, since they won't ever know them..." Shirley trails off as tears fall. Laurie places her hand over her mother's. The mother-to-be inhales and continues, "We were thinking of Tyler Christian if it's a boy or Christianna Mae if it's a girl."

"Beautiful names, and Chris and Tracy would be honoured."

The women blink back tears.

* * *

 **At the scene of the accident:**

Keith and the truck driver arrive with two ambulances, a police car, and a wrecker. "They're over here," he calls, leading the first responders over. He spies his mother, weeping, cradling Chris. He races over. "Is he...?"

"He's gone!" Shirley wails.

Keith collapses onto the ground and cries. "WHY?!"

"We need you to hang on, son," the truck driver comforts.

Keith composes himself. "My sister and other brother are inside the bus. She's hurt bad. My youngest sister is on the other side of the bus..." He chokes. "She's dead."

Two of the four officers radio for a coroner and cover Tracy's body with a sheet. One first responder tends to Chris and pronounces him Dead on Scene. Two more enter the bus and examines Danny and Laurie.

"She's hurt bad," Danny supplies. "Take care of her first."

"Where are you hurt?" the first EMT asks Laurie.

"My... my back hurts. I think my left arm is broken and I can't feel my legs," she stammers.

They stabilize her and lift her onto a stretcher and carry her out of the bus. Shirley spies her oldest daughter and walks over. "Oh, my baby girl!" she coos, smoothing her hair back.

"Mom?" she chokes. "Chris and Tracy?"

Tears stream down Shirley's face.

"Am... am I gonna... gonna die too?"

"No, honey. You're gonna be just fine," she soothes, leaning down and kissing her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she cries, as she's loaded into the ambulance.

Danny walks out of the bus and sees a sheet covering Chris's body. "No! Not Chris too!" He crumples by his brother, hands covering his face, and his body shakes with sobs. Keith kneels down and puts his arm around his brother.

The coroner arrives and the officers prepare to load Tracy's body onto a gurney. Shirley spies them round the corner. "My baby girl," she weeps, as she approaches her youngest daughter. "Can I have a minute?" The coroner and officers nod and step back in respectful silence. She pulls the sheet back, uncovering Tracy's face. "I love you," she whispers, as she traces the lines of her daughter's face. Keith and Danny join their mother, and stand silently behind her. "Okay," Shirley nods, allowing the coroner to approach the gurney. Keith quietly moves closer to his mother as the coroner and officers load Tracy's body into the wagon. "My baby girl!" she wails, as she feels her knees buckle and give way.

Keith manages to hold his mother up, "I've got you, mom."

"My baby girl isn't coming back, is she?"

"No, mom, she isn't." He turns his mother around and enfolds her in an embrace. She cries into his shoulder, and spies the rest of the officers start to load Chris onto a second gurney. "My baby boy!" Keith walks her over to Chris. She lifts the sheet, uncovering his face. "I love you," she whispers, as she traces the lines of her son's face. Just as before, Danny joins his mother and Keith, and stands in respectful silence. After a few moments, Shirley nods her head, allowing the coroner to approach Chris's gurney, and load him into the wagon beside Tracy. Keith allows his mother to cry into his shoulder as the coroner drives off. "They're never coming back."

"No mom, they aren't."

"Mrs. Partridge," one EMT addresses, "We need to get the three of you checked out."

Shirley nods, giving her consent. Keith has only minor lacerations, where his seatbelt was, and a few superficial cuts from climbing the ravine, but is otherwise unhurt. Danny has cuts from broken glass, and bruises where he got tossed within the bus. Shirley has cuts and bruises, plus a gash in her head. The EMT suspects she also has a concussion, as she complains of having a headache.

"We can transport you three in the second ambulance if you wish," a second EMT suggests.

"That's fine," Shirley consents, as Danny crawls into the back.

"I'll stay with the wrecker until they load the bus," the truck driver interjects.

"Thanks," the Partridge matriarch replies.

"Thanks for everything," Keith remarks, shaking the driver's hand. Then, he helps his mother into the front passenger seat of the ambulance.

"We need to get going," the first EMT supplies.

Keith watches the wrecker load the bus.

"I'll gather your belongings and make sure they're secure," the officer states.

"Thanks," Keith replies, shaking the officer's hand.

He climbs into the ambulance and sits beside his brother. He watches the wrecker drive off with their bus, and as the ambulance drives off, he sees the officer and truck driver secure their instruments, suitcases, clothes, and other belongings. A tear rolls down his cheek.


	5. Chapter 5

**Back to the present:**

Keith knocks on his family home and enters the house. He sees Laurie and his mother talking on the couch. "Hey, everyone!" he greets as he hugs his mother and sister. "How are you, Sis?"

"I'm fine."

He spies the ring on her finger. "Hello? What's this?"

"Greg proposed to me last night."

"That's great! Congratulations!" He hugs his sister again. "You guys set the date?"

"August 30th.

"That's really soon." He sees the look of displeasure their mother gives her, and decides to change the subject. "How are you feeling, mom?"

"Ready to have this baby."

He kisses her on the cheek. "I'm sure."

"So," Laurie queries, "How's the solo tour going?"

"It's okay, I guess," he answers, a bit non-committal.

"Just okay?" the matriarch probes.

"It's fine," he adds. "I just got back from Portland a couple days ago. The house was packed."

Shirley smiles. "That's great, honey."

"Ah, it's all right," he blushes. "I'm going to stay more local for awhile, since school starts up again. So, where's Danny?"

"He's probably in the garage. He set the table and then left," Laurie replies.

"I'll go say hi."

Shirley shifts position and sighs.

"Mom?" Keith asks, "are you okay? You're not having the baby now, are you?"

"I'm eight months pregnant. My back's just sore. That's all."

Keith nods, greets Chuck and Greg, and visits with Danny in the garage.

* * *

 **In the hospital ER in Denver (the day of the accident):**

The ambulance transporting Shirley, Keith and Danny arrives at the hospital ER. Hospital staff, along with the EMTs, assist the three Partridges into wheelchairs and bring them into adjoining bays.

"Keith," Shirley calls, "as soon as they finish with you, call Reuben. He's probably frantic, wondering where we are."

"I will."

"Oh, and, have him call Chuck... a... and mom and dad."

"Are you sure you don't want to call them yourself?"

"Have him call Chuck and I'll call mom and dad later," she calls as the orderly wheels her into the bay.

"Let's get your head checked out," the orderly calmly suggests.

Shirley nods as the doctor enters the bay. He examines the gash, cleans it and stitches it up. "It's more superficial than it looks and that's good." She nods, with a far away look, catching his notice. "Hey, are you okay?" he asks, not knowing what happened at the accident. Shirley doesn't answer. "Do you want to talk about it?" She remains quiet, staring straight ahead, which concerns him, as he is puzzled by her reaction. "Hang on a sec. I'll be right back." He consults the front desk, who coordinates patient care and traffic. "Shirley Partridge in Room 3, what's her story?"

"She's one of the ones in that bus accident. There were two fatalities, and one seriously hurt. She and the other two weren't severely injured."

"Oh!" he realizes.

"She's the mother. The rest of the five are her children."

A look of horror crosses his face, "So, she just lost two children, two are okay, and one is hanging in the balance?"

"Exactly."

"Can you get me information on the one that's severely injured?"

"Laurie Partridge?" the coordinator asks.

"Yes."

The coordinator updates him on her status and provides the name of the physician assigned to her care.

"Thanks." The doctor goes back to Room 3. "Mrs. Partridge?"

Shirley raises her head and looks at him.

"I've got news about your daughter, Laurie."

"How is she?" Shirley asks, anxiety rising in her body.

"They're about to take her into surgery. Her left arm is broken in three places."

"And her back and legs? She said her back hurt and she can't feel her legs."

"She has a broken lumbar vertebra. The break is putting pressure on her spinal cord, which is probably why she can't feel her legs."

"Wi... will she be... be able to walk again?" she stammers.

"It's too early to tell."

She feels a jolt run through her body. "Can I see her?"

"Sure," he replies, softly.

He assists her into the wheelchair and wheels her into Laurie's bay.

"Oh, my baby girl!" Shirley coos, as she takes her daughter's hand.

"Mom?" Laurie groans.

"I'm here, sweetheart." She stands, and strokes Laurie's hair. "Mama's here."

"I don't feel so good."

"I know." Shirley blinks back tears. "I know, baby. I know."

Laurie's nurse returns to the bay, with a couple orderlies. "They're ready for you in surgery."

"Mom?!" Laurie cries, frightened.

"It'll be okay, darling."

"Are you Mrs. Partridge?" the nurse asks.

"Yes, I'm her mother."

"I can have someone take you to the waiting room."

"I need to get my other kids first." She trails off, feeling a catch in her throat.

"Mom," Laurie cries, groggy.

"We'll see you when you get out of surgery." Shirley kisses her daughter on the cheek. "I love you."

"Mom? Am I gonna die, like Chris and Tracy?"

"No, honey. You're not gonna die," she reassures. "You're going to go through surgery and do just fine."

Shirley kisses her again and Laurie is taken into surgery.

Meanwhile, Keith finds a payphone and calls Reuben's motel room. Danny is sitting in a chair nearby. The manager answers the phone. "Hello? Reuben Kincaid here."

"Reuben," Keith begins.

"Where are you?" he asks, concerned. "You've got a rehearsal in an hour."

"We're not gonna make it," the young man chokes. "There was an accident..."

"What accident?"

"The bus," he starts, choked up, "it... it... it... a car came in our lane. I swerved to avoid hitting it, and the bus rolled down a hill."

"Are you guys okay?" he asks, worried.

"Mom, Danny and I are, but..."

"But what?" Reuben shouts, frightened. "But what, Keith?"

"Laurie's hurt bad and Chris and Tracy are dead!" Keith cries into the phone.

"WHAT?" Reuben nearly drops the phone in shock. "Sit tight. I'm on my way!"

"Mom wants you to call Chuck before you come out."

"Okay, I will. I'll notify the venue too before I head out. Anything else you guys need?"

"Pick us up a change of clothes. The hospital gave me, Danny and mom some scrubs, but we need a set of clothes. Ours were bloody and torn."

"I will." Reuben sighs. "How's your mother?"

"Having a tough time. We all are."

As soon as they hang up, Keith sees his mother approach them.

"Mom? How's Laurie?" Keith inquires.

"They've taken her into surgery. Did you call Reuben?"

"I did. He'll call Chuck and the venue, and then he'll pick up some clothes for us."

"Thank you," she sighs. "One of the orderlies is going to take us to the waiting room. When Reuben gets here, he can get the information from the receptionist."


	6. Chapter 6

**Back to the present:**

Keith enters the garage and sees Danny sitting on a stool, tears streaming down his face. The eldest Partridge child surveys the room. How different it looks without the instruments or sound equipment! The only things left of their brief tenure as a family band are a few chairs and a couple drum covers with their logo on them. "Hey, Danny."

"Hey."

"Uhh, how's it going?" Keith, uncomfortable, asks his younger brother.

"Fine," he dismisses.

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"I'm your older brother. I know you. You're not fine."

"Okay!" Danny shouts, frustrated. "I'm not fine! Things are not fine! They will never be fine," he trails off.

"Tell me."

"Everything's messed up. You and Laurie have moved out. It's so boring here now. No one else is here. Chris and Tracy are dead. Mom and Chuck are married and now, mom's about to have a baby. And Laurie can't walk. I just want things to be back the way they used to be." Danny hits one of the drum covers in frustration. "I mean, I don't wish the baby away, but I want our band back. I want Laurie to be able to walk again, and for Chris and Tracy to be alive again."

"So do I, Danny. So do I."

The brothers cry in each other's embrace.

 **At the hospital:**

Reuben rushes into the surgical waiting area. He sees Keith and Danny covered in bruises, and Shirley with a bandage on head.

"Reuben," Shirley cries. "Thanks for coming."

"You're welcome, Shirley. How's Laurie?"

"She's in recovery. The doctor said she did fine through the surgery and she'll be in the recovery room for a couple hours." She sighs and tears trickle down her cheeks. "He had to put pins in her left arm. She has a broken back, but he said we won't know the extent of the damage until the swelling goes down and the break heals."

"I'm so sorry."

"This feels like a nightmare. I just want to wake up and things will be back to normal." She begins pacing. "The bus is gone. Our equipment is gone. Keith, Danny and I got banged up. Laurie's seriously hurt. Chris and Tracy are dead." Shirley's legs buckle and she collapses. Reuben catches her before she falls. "My youngest son and daughter are dead! Oh my God! I can't believe my babies are dead!"

Keith and Danny silently weep in the distance.

"Here," Reuben directs, as he hands her a bag, "I bought you guys a change of clothes. Why don't you go into the restroom, change your clothes, and freshen up. Chuck is taking the first flight out and will be here tonight."

"Thank you... for everything."

"Have you called your folks yet?"

"No. I'm waiting until Laurie gets settled into her room."

Reuben nods. "Go get changed and freshened up."

Shirley smiles slightly and changes her clothes. Reuben gives each of the Partridge boys their clothes and encourages them to do the same thing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Back to the present:**

Chuck and Greg finish cooking dinner and call everyone to the table.

"I'll get Keith and Danny," Greg volunteers, as he gives his fianceé a quick peck on the lips.

"Chuck," Shirley calls, "can you help me up?"

"How are you feeling? Your back still sore?"

"It's killing me!" the mother-to-be groans. "Help me up?" Chuck supports his wife as she tries to stand. Pain shoots from the small of her back around her abdomen. She hisses.

"Shirley? Are you all right?" the father-to-be nervously asks.

"I..." She breathes through the pain and relaxes as it subsides. "I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"It's just false labour," she assures her husband, as he escorts her to head of the table. Laurie sits to her left, and Chuck to her right. Greg, Keith and Danny come in and join their family. Greg sits to the left of his fianceé. Keith sits at the foot of the table, and Danny sits to Keith's left and Chuck's right. Chuck and Greg serve. Greg leads the family in prayer, reflecting on the losses the family has sustained this past year.

As the family eats dinner, Shirley fights off shooting pains coming and going. Chuck shoots her a worried look, which she dismisses.

Chuck and Greg serve dessert. Once again, Shirley grimaces in pain, breathing through it as it releases.

"Mom?" Laurie pipes. "Are you all right?"

"I just need to move around a bit. I've been sitting too long."

The family decides to take their dessert into the living room and watch home movies . Shirley holds onto his shoulder as she tries to stand.

"Oh no," Shirley gasps.

"What's wrong?" Chuck inquires.

Shirley responds, wide-eyed, "I think my water just broke!"

"What's that mean?" the father-to-be asks, unsure.

"I... I... I think it's time!" she panics.

"Time?"

Another contraction hits; Shirley clutches her husband's shoulder. "Take me to the hospital. We're having this baby now." Tears stream down her face.

"Now?" he echoes, frightened.

"Yes, now!" she hisses. "Please, Chuck? We've gotta get to the hospital."

* * *

 **Back at the hospital (the day of the accident):**

Reuben rents a motel room, and Keith and Danny leave with him, so they can sleep. Shirley rests in Laurie's hospital room. Two orderlies wheel a sleeping Laurie into the room and transfer her to the bed. A nurse accompanies them. "How is she?" Shirley asks.

"Resting comfortably," the nurse replies. "We've got pain medication running through her IV, and she should sleep for awhile."

"Thank you."

"Can I get you anything?"

"No, no thank you," Shirley replies.

"Well," the nurse continues, "if you need anything, just press the call button."

"Thank you."

The nurse leaves. Shirley studies her sleeping daughter's form. "Oh, baby girl," she begins, tears welling in her eyes, "I'm so sorry." She looks at the phone, dreading the call she must make. Mustering as much courage as she's able, she picks up the phone and dials her parents' phone number. Her mother answers. "Mom?" Shirley chokes.

"How are you and the kids?" Amanda Renfrew inquires. "How's the tour going? Where are you now?"

"Mom?" She chokes out, "we're in Denver."

Amanda's maternal instincts kick in, telling her something is very wrong. "What's wrong, honey?"

"There's... there's been an accident."

"Accident?" the older woman echoes.

"The bus rolled as Keith was trying to avoid an oncoming car," she manages to eek out.

"Are you guys okay?"

"What was that?" Fred Renfrew pipes in the background. "An accident?"

"Shirley and the kids were in an accident," She informs her husband.

"Is she okay?"

"Shh!" she waves. She can hear her daughter crying on the other end of the line. "Shirley, tell me."

Shirley's chin quivers as she begins, "Keith and Danny are unhurt. Just a few cuts, bumps and bruises."

"That's good," Amanda sighs, relieved. "Tell me what you're not telling me."

"I have a concussion and a gash on the side of my head... It... it needed stitches, but the doctor said it should heal."

"What about Laurie, Chris and Tracy?" Amanda asks, full of dread.

"Laurie was seriously hurt." Shirley sniffs. "She broke her left arm in three places, and just got out of surgery."

"Oh my!"

"She also has a broken back, and the doctors are worried she may be pa... para... paralyzed." Shirley cries.

"Poor girl! How is Laurie taking the news?"

"Laurie?" Fred asks. "What news?"

"Shh!" his wife waves him off.

"What about Laurie?" he asks again.

"Keith and Danny are okay," she informs her husband, "Shirley has a concussion and a cut on her head that needed stitches. Laurie had surgery to put pins in her left arm. It was broken in three places. Her back is broken and she might be paralyzed." Tears stream down the older woman's face.

"Poor kid!"

"What about Chris and Tracy?" Amanda inquires.

Shirley breaks down in a full-blown wail.

"What about Chris and Tracy?" She repeats.

"Mom!" Shirley chokes.

"I repeat," Mrs. Renfrew tries again, ""What. About. Chris. And. Tracy?"

"Mom, they're dead!" Shirley feels her heart tear in two.

"WHAT? DEAD?" Amanda gasps in horror.

"What? Who?" Fred insists.

"Tracy was ejected from the bus and it rolled over on her. She was killed instantly. The EMT thinks Chris may have bled to death from a torn aorta and punctured lung. He had a big gash on his head too. We won't know anything for sure until we get the autopsy reports."

"Oh my God!" the elder woman shrieks; her body shaking.

"Mom! It was horrible! They both looked so awful!"

"My baby girl! I'm so sorry!"

"Mama! My two youngest babies are gone!" Shirley sobs.

Tears flow down Amanda's cheeks.

"Amanda? What happened?" Fred asks. "What's wrong?"

She shakes her head, weeping silently, and he repeats his questions. "Chris and Tracy were killed in the accident."

"What?" He stands up in shock. "Let me talk to her." Amanda nods and hands him the phone. "Shirley?"

"Dad!"

"Your mother just told me Chris and Tracy were killed in the accident."

"Dad, they're gone!"

He is devastated, but manages to speak some words of comfort. "Do you need us to fly over?"

"No. Chuck will be here tonight and Reuben's here. We won't have the funerals until Laurie's able to be transferred closer to home."

"Is there anything we can do for you guys?"

"Not that I can think of," Shirley sighs. "I'll have to call Mr. and Mrs. Partridge and let them know."

"If you'd like," the Renfrew patriarch suggests, "we could call."

"No, it would be better from me. After all, the kids are their grandchildren too."

"All right."

Shirley sees Laurie stir. "Dad, I need to go. Laurie's starting to wake up and I should be with her. Can you call the rest of the family?"

"I will. Give the kids our love."

"I will."

"I love you, sweetheart."

Amanda speaks into the phone, "I love you too."

"I love you too," Shirley echoes.

They hang up.

"Mom?" Laurie groans.

Shirley strokes her daughter's hair. "I'm here, baby." Laurie tries to move, but Shirley stops her. "Don't try to move."

Laurie moves her right hand over her left arm, feeling the bandages and pins. "Mom?" she calls, confused.

"What is it, baby?"

"Mom? Wha?"

"You broke your arm in the accident," Shirley explains.

"Accident?"

"We were in an accident. Our bus ran off the road and rolled down a ravine."

"And the others?" Laurie asks; her eyes closed.

"Keith and Danny are fine. They're with Reuben at a motel."

"What... what about... what about Chris and Tracy?"

Anguish travels through the elder woman's body. "They didn't make it."

Laurie opens her eyes. "They're dead?"

"Yes, they are."

Laurie turns her head and cries. After a few minutes, she regains her composure and tries to move her legs. "Mom, I can't feel my legs. Why can't I feel my legs?" Panic sets in. "Mom? Why can't I feel my legs?"

"Shhh!" Shirley soothes. "Don't try to move around a lot. You broke your back. That's why you can't feel them."

"Will I be able to walk again, after my back heals?"

"I don't know." Tears stream down Shirley's face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Back to the present:**

Chuck helps Shirley into the station wagon as Danny retrieves her suitcase and loads it into the back seat. Soon, they're off to the hospital. Shirley's face contorts as contractions start to come one on top of another.

"Shirley?" Chuck asks, concerned, "are you okay?"

"No," she cries, as her body is wracked with pain. "The contractions are coming one on top of the other," she explains between breaths. "It's happening too fast!"

"We're almost there."

"The baby wasn't supposed to come today," the mother-to-be cries, the loss of Chris and Tracy weighing heavily on her heart.

"Babies have their own timetables," the father-to-be comforts.

At the house, Keith turns on the movie projector and threads the first movie. Laurie transfers onto the couch and snuggles against Greg. Danny sits on the floor, eating a bowl of popcorn. The kids reminisce about their lost brother and sister, laughter mixed with tears.

* * *

 **Back at the hospital:**

Shirley stretches out on the couch in Laurie's hospital room. Laurie sleeps comfortably in her bed. The TV drones on, lulling Shirley to sleep. She awakens when there's a knock on the door. "Come in?" she calls, breathing a sigh of relief, when the door opens to reveal her fiancé. "Chuck!" she cries, as she races into his embrace.

"Let's talk outside," he suggests, as he escorts Shirley into a waiting area. He embraces his fianceé and places a soft kiss on her lips. "Tell me what happened."

Shirley recounts the events leading up to, during and after the accident.

Chuck holds her close slowly rubbing her back.

"I don't know what I'm going to do," Shirley laments.

"When do you have to go identify Chris and Tracy?"

"Tomorrow."

"I'll go with you."

"Thanks."

"How are Keith and Danny?"

"Reuben called about an hour ago and said they were out like a light."

They sit in the waiting room and talk for awhile more. Shirley falls asleep in his embrace.

"Shirley?" Chuck shakes her shoulder. "Shirley?"

"What?" she stirs.

"I need to get to the motel. I'll be staying with Reuben and the boys."

"Stay with me?" she mumbles.

"What?"

"Stay with me, please?" she holds on tighter.

"Okay," he relents. "Let's go back to her room. You need to get some sleep."

She nods and allows him to lead her back to Laurie's room. While Chuck washes his face and gets ready for bed, Shirley checks on her daughter, who is still asleep. After Chuck exits the bathroom, Shirley dresses for bed. Since no one was staying in the other bed, Chuck turns down the covers. "You sleep in the bed," he instructs, as Shirley comes out of the bathroom. "I'll sleep on the couch."

"Sleep in the bed with me."

"What?"

"Come to bed with me," Shirley insists. "I need you to hold me close."

"Are you sure?" he questions.

"Yes, I just lost my two youngest children today. When I close my eyes," she begins, tears flowing like rivers, "I see their lifeless bodies all over again. I can't bear it. I'm going to see them on a metal slab in the city morgue. Chuck, I can't do this all alone."

"Shhh!" he soothes, holding her close. "I'll be there with you."

"Thank you."

"Are Keith and Danny coming too?"

"They want to, but I'm not so sure."

"Maybe they should come with us. If they don't want to see them, they don't have to."

Shirley sighs, "I guess you're right. They may not forgive me if I don't allow them to come." She steps out of their embrace and crawls into the bed. "Come in with me," she requests, as she keeps the covers open.

"All right," he answers, slipping under the covers with her. "I love you," he calls, placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

"I love you too. Thank you for being here with me."


	9. Chapter 9

**Back to the present:**

Shirley is settled into her room in the maternity ward. After changing into a gown, she begins pacing the floor, stopping when a contraction hits.

"Any better?" Chuck asks.

"No," she cries. "They're still one on top of another. I want an epidural."

"Okay, let me press the call light."

She nods, and he summons a nurse. The nurse examines Shirley as sees that she's at seven and a half centimeters; too late for an epidural. Then, she checks her IV and sees that she still has plenty of pain medication. The nurse leaves and Shirley resumes her pacing. Suddenly she stops and doubles over in agony.

"What is it?" Chuck asks, alarmed.

"I have to push!" she grimaces.

"Already? The nurse said you were only at a seven."

"I don't care what she said," Shirley hisses through gritted teeth, "This baby's coming now!"

Chuck presses the call light again and the nurse re-enters the room.

Shirley's standing, doubled over, with her hand near her crotch. "I've got to push now!"

"All right," the nurse soothes. "Let's get you into the bed." She assists Shirley into the bed,and positions her for delivery. Then, she calls for Doctor Lucas.

"I have to push!" Shirley screams, as a contraction overtakes her.

"Hang on," Chuck encourages, "he's on his way."

"I can't! The baby's coming!" she hisses.

The nurse preps Shirley for delivery and instructs the couple on what to do. "Mr. Corwin, I need you to stand by your wife, near her head. Now, Mrs. Corwin, when you feel the urge, I want you to push."

After ten good pushes, a baby cries. Shirley collapses onto her pillow in relief and fatigue.

"It's a girl!" the nurse announces as she holds the baby up for the couple to see.

"A girl!" Chuck laughs, kissing his wife on the lips. "I love you!"

Tears stream down Shirley's face, as she is at a loss for words.

"We have a baby girl, Shirley!" Tears stream down his face as well.

"Would you like to cut the cord?" the nurse asks the proud father.

Chuck nods and cuts the cord. The nurse places the baby on Shirley's chest. "Oh, my baby girl! Mama's so glad to meet you."

Dr. Lucas enters the room and sees that the baby has been born. "Well," he begins, "I suppose you decided to have the party without me." He examines Shirley and sees that everything went as desired.

The nurse weighs and measures the child. "Five pounds even, sixteen inches long. She's a tiny little thing." She bundles the baby and places her into the new mother's arms.

Shirley studies her child. "She looks like Tracy." Tears flow down her cheeks as she thinks about the daughter she lost.

"What's this little beauty's name?" the nurse asks.

"Christianna Mae Corwin," Shirley announces.

"How lovely!" the nurse comments. After she makes out the ID bracelets and puts them on the baby, she leaves the new family alone.

"I love you," Chuck beams, kissing his wife. "You're so beautiful."

"I love you too," Shirley blushes. "Can you call the kids?"

Chuck nods as he dials the house.

Keith answers. "Hello?"

"Keith? It's Chuck. Your mother had the baby."

"All ready?" he asks, surprised.

"What?" Danny asks.

"Mom have the baby?" Laurie inquires.

"Shh!" Keith shushes. "Go ahead, Chuck."

"I'm going to put your mother on the phone. She wants to be the one to tell you guys."

"All right."

Chuck hands the phone to his wife. "It's Keith," he mouths.

"Keith?" the proud new mother smiles. "The baby's here. It's a girl."

"Congratulations, mom," the eldest Partridge child chokes, happy over the safe arrival of his newest sister, but sad about the loss of Chris and Tracy.

"Lemme talk to her," Laurie whispers.

Keith nods and hands the phone to his sister.

"Mom?"

"Laurie?"

"I guess the baby's here?"

"Yes," Shirley beams as she gazes upon her newest daughter. "It's a girl."

"A girl!" Laurie smiles. "So, Christianna Mae?"

"Yes. Christianna Mae Corwin. She's five pounds exactly, and sixteen inches long."

"She sounds tiny."

"She is. And she looks like Tracy..." she trails off.

"How are you feeling?" Laurie asks, fighting the lump in her throat.

"Tired, but good."

They talk for a few more minutes and then hang up. Laurie updates her brothers and fiancé.

"So, Christianna's born on the anniversary of the... the accident," Danny sadly observes.

Keith and Laurie sit in somber silence.

Shirley cradles the newborn in her arms. I love my newest baby girl so much! Although I was hoping she would not be born on this date, but I'm glad she's here. Right now, with Christianna in my arms, it's hard for me to feel sad. However, I do feel an ache in my heart: tomorrow, Keith, Laurie and Danny will come to the hospital to meet their new sister, but Chris and Tracy will be missing. They will always be missing from family events, and this breaks my heart.

* * *

 **The day after the accident:**

Reuben arrives at Laurie's hospital room to stay with her, allowing Shirley to go to the city morgue. Keith and Danny wait for Shirley and Chuck in the waiting room.

"How is she?" Reuben asks, eyes trained on the young woman.

"She slept most of the night," Shirley answers, looking at her daughter. "They've been on top of her medication, so she's not complained of pain."

"And her legs? Still no feeling in her legs?"

Shirley shakes her head.

Soon, it was time to go. Chuck escorts Shirley to the waiting room. Keith and Danny rise when they see their mother. "Keith! Danny!" she calls, enfolding her sons in her embrace.

"How's Laurie?" Danny cries.

"She's resting. They've kept her comfortable."

Keith, dreading what was to come, speaks. "We've got to go."

Shirley nods in agreement and the four leave the hospital in silence. She feels a pit in her stomach grow as they pull into the coroner's office. Chuck places an encouraging hand on her shoulder. The coroner meets them in the office lobby and leads them into the morgue. There, he has Chris and Tracy laid out on metal slabs, each covered in a sheet.

The coroner stands by Chris's body. "You ready?"

Shirley nods, and gasps as he turns down the covers, revealing Chris's face. She places a trembling hand on her son's cheek. "He feels so cold!" she chokes, tears flowing. She notices the dried blood has been cleaned from his body.

Chuck stands a respectful distance away, allowing Shirley, Keith and Danny to be with Chris and Tracy. Danny leans his head on his mother's shoulder and allows the tears to flow. Keith stands in stoic silence, afraid if he started to cry, he would never stop.

Then, the coroner moves to the next slab. Again, he asks, "You ready?"

Shirley nods, and feels her legs give way as he uncovers Tracy's face. "Oh, my baby girl!" she cries as she drops to the ground like a stone. Although Keith tries to grab her before she hit the floor, he is unable to keep her upright. Shirley sits, crumpled on the floor, and wails.

While Keith sits by his mother, Danny approaches Tracy's body. "I'm sorry, Tracy," he sniffs. "I'm your older brother. I was supposed to protect you, and I didn't. I love you." He kisses her on the cheek and smooths back her hair.

"Mom, can you stand up?" Keith asks, as he cradles his mother.

"I don't know if I can do this!" She weeps.

"I'm here. Danny's here," Keith begins. "And, Chuck's here," he chokes. "We're all right here with you." Shirley nods as he supports her, while they stand next to Tracy's body.

"I love you," Shirley whispers, as tears splash onto Tracy's face. Just as she'd done with Chris, she strokes her daughter's cheek. "She feels so cold too!" She looks over at Chris and then at Tracy. "I think I'm gonna be sick." Chuck retrieves a chair and puts it behind his fianceé, and Keith lowers his mother onto the chair.

"Put your head between your knees," Chuck instructs, as the coroner places a cool cloth on the back of her neck. "C'mon, Shirl, slow, easy breaths."

Danny shrinks back, tears flowing down. Keith sees that his mother is in good hands, so he attends to his brother. "This is a nightmare!" Danny snivels.

"I know," Keith soothes.

"Why is mom...? I can't even..." he trails off, overcome with grief.

"It's hard to see her like this," Keith empathizes. "Mom just lost two of her children."

"But we just lost our brother and sister," Danny supplies.

"It's different for her," the elder brother sighs, putting an arm around his younger brother. "I suppose we'll understand when we have kids of our own."

"Why Chris and Tracy?" Shirley howls, as Chuck gently rubs her back. "First, I lost Dan, and now Chris and Tracy. I... I... I can't do this. I can't bury my son and daughter."

"We're here with you," Chuck soothes.

"I just can't," she weeps into her fiancé's embrace.

After a few moments, Chuck speaks again. "Shirley, Keith, Danny and Laurie need you. Can you stand?"

Shirley nods, "I think so."

"Okay. I'll help you up. If you feel dizzy or too weak, sit back down."

She nods as her fiancé helps her onto her feet. She swoons and is out like a light. Chuck lays her down on the ground. Keith and Danny watch, grieved. The coroner brings some juice and peanut butter crackers, as Chuck wipes her face with the cool washcloth. She moans, and awakens. She looks at Chuck and tries to sit up. However, as soon as she sits up, she's dizzy and lies back down.

"Don't try to get up yet," Chuck cautions. "Let's get some juice in you." He cradles her while she drinks. "Just take a couple sips." She nods and sips. "Do you think you can try a couple crackers?" She nods and nibbles on the crackers. She lay in his arms until she feels stronger, then she sits up. "Do you want to try again?"

"I think so," she replies, confidently.

"Okay," he begins. "We'll take it slowly. I'm going to help you stand up. Again, if you need, lean on me." Slowly, he starts to stand, helping his fianceé up. She leans on him for support, and feels steady on her feet. "You okay?"

"Yes," she replies. "Keith? Danny?" She holds her arms out, inviting them over. The boys move into her embrace. Chuck keeps a steadying hand on her back.

"Are you okay, mom?" a worried Danny asks.

"I will be. It's going to take awhile, but we all will be."

Keith steps out of the embrace, allowing Danny to have time with their mother. He walks over to the slabs, pulls up the chair to Tracy's side, buries his face in his hands, and cries. "I'm so sorry! I tried to keep the bus on the road." He sees Tracy's right arm hanging off the slab, and holds her hand. "I'm so sorry, Tracy!" he wails, as he kisses her hand. "I'm so sorry," he repeats, cradling her hand against his cheek. "I'm so sorry, Baby Girl. I love you." He releases her hand, moves the chair over by Chris, and smooths his youngest brother's hair. "I'm so sorry, Little Brother. I love you. I tried to get help..." He trails off, breaking into uncontrollable sobs.

Shirley leans down and hugs her eldest son from behind.

"Mom, I killed them!" he chokes out.

"No, you didn't," she corrects, kissing him on the temple. "It was an accident... a horrible, sad accident."

"But I was driving!" he protests. "I was supposed to keep the bus on the road!"

"It could've happened to anyone. I could've easily have been driving." Shirley insists, "It was a narrow road, and the car was in your lane. You had no place to go."

"I know, but I feel like it's my fault!" He rises, turns around and buries his head in her shoulder.

"It's easier said than done, but try not to feel that way." She takes his head in her hands, and looks him straight in the eyes. "It. Was. An. Accident."

After the Partridges spend time with Chris and Tracy, the coroner provides them with the timeline of the autopsies, transfer to San Pueblo, and when they should expect the autopsy reports to be released. He offers his condolences, and then Chuck and the Partridges leave.

"I need to go back to the hospital," Shirley insists, "I need to see how Laurie's doing."

"Mom," Danny interjects, "why don't you go to the motel and rest?"

"I'd love to," she answers, "but I need to see my daughter, and relieve Reuben."

"Mom," Keith jumps in, "I can stay with her. You should get some rest."

Chuck chimes in and also insists she rest.

"Okay," she sighs in resignation, "I'll go back to the motel... for only a couple hours.

Chuck pulls into the motel. He and Shirley settle into the motel room as Keith and Danny drive to the hospital to relieve Reuben.


	10. Chapter 10

**Back to the present (the next day):**

Shirley smiles at her newest daughter, as she dresses the baby. "Well sweetheart, we've got to get you all prettied up. You're going to meet your brothers and sister today. They'll be here in a few minutes." She snaps the onezee, and then holds the baby at her shoulder. "I can't wait for them to meet you." She kisses the side of the baby's head as she hears a knock on the door. "Come in!"

The door opens to reveal Greg and Laurie.

"Mom!" Laurie greets, as she wheels to the bed.

"Hi!" Shirley greets.

"Hello, Mrs. Corwin," Greg greets, kissing her on the cheek.

"Meet Christianna Mae Corwin," Shirley shines, as she places the baby in her lap.

"Oh mom!" the brunette coos, "She's beautiful!"

"I can't believe she's mine! Would you like to hold her?"

"Sure!"

Shirley passes the baby to Laurie.

"Hi, Christianna. I'm your sister, Laurie." She studies her sister. "She looks so much like Tracy did when she was a baby."

"I think so too."

"Greg, isn't she beautiful?" Laurie asks her fiancé. "And she's so tiny! Mom, I can't get over how tiny she is!"

"She is lovely," he comments.

"She is tiny," Shirley smiles. "She is the smallest of my six babies." She sighs and then regains her composure.

"I can't wait until we have one of our own," Laurie dreams.

Both Shirley and Greg choke, lump forming in their throats.

"I don't mean right away," the brunette laughs, letting her fiancé and mother off the hook. Shirley breathes a sigh of relief. Greg still looks pained. "I want to wait a little while after we're married before we try for a baby," Laurie giggles.

They hear a knock on the door. "Come in!" Shirley calls.

Once again, the door opens. This time, revealing Keith and Danny.

"Hi, guys!" she greets, as she hugs her sons. Laurie is still holding the baby. "Meet your sister, Christianna Mae Corwin."

"Wow!" Danny pipes, "that's a mouthful for a little baby." Keith elbows him in the ribs. "Ow!" Danny shouts.

"Guys," Shirley warns, half-joking. "We're going to call her Christi."

"Christi Corwin," Laurie comments, baby still in her arms.

"Would one of you guys like to hold her?" Shirley asks her sons.

"Sure," Keith states. Laurie passes the baby to their oldest brother. He sits in a nearby chair to hold Christi. "Hi Christi! I'm your oldest brother. You look just like our sister, Tracy." He swallows the lump forming in his throat. Shirley shoots him an understanding look. "Danny?" Keith begins, "would you like to hold her?"

"I guess so," he replies, nervously. Keith passes the baby over. "She's so small! And she does look like Tracy."

Shirley surveys the room, looking at her children. Feelings of happiness, contentment, and sadness wash over her. The Partridge children sigh, as the absence of Chris and Tracy is very apparent. Danny passes the baby back to their mother, who holds her close.

Greg suggests some family pictures. Shirley agrees. Laurie transfers from her wheelchair to the side of Shirley's bed. Keith sits on the other side of their mother, and Danny crawls in behind them. Greg snaps a few pictures. Suddenly, Christi begins squirming and wails.

"Oh, sweetheart, are you hungry?"

Keith and Danny make a hasty, but awkward exit. Greg suggests he and Laurie leave, Laurie transfering back to her wheelchair, but she's feeling a bit reluctant to leave. Shirley takes notice. "Laurie, if you'd like, you can stay and keep me company."

"Sure. Greg, I'll meet you in a few minutes?"

Greg kisses his beloved on the cheek, realizing she needs this time with her mother. "I'll be out in the waiting room."

"Okay," she kisses him back. After Greg leaves, she speaks, "Mom? How are you?"

"I'm happy," she replies, as she coaxes the baby to latch onto her breast.

Laurie continues, feeling increasingly awkward, "How is it for you...?" She trails off, unsure of how to phrase things.

"How is it knowing Christi was born on the first year anniversary of losing Chris and Tracy?" Shirley supplies.

"Yes."

"It is bittersweet. I'll always miss Chris and Tracy, and we all felt their absence greatly a few minutes ago." The baby cries; she has detached, and can't reattach, becoming frustrated and screams. "Sweetheart, let me help you." She tries to get her back on, but the baby continues to wail. "Let's try the other side." She guides the baby to her other breast and she latches on. Shirley relaxes as the baby nurses.

"I think I get it," Laurie states, as things become clear. "It'll always be a hard day for us because they're not here, but it'll also be a good one because she's here."

"Precisely."

The brunette admires her younger sister.

"What?" the new mother asks, curious.

"I guess that means you'll make it to the wedding," the bride-to-be grins.

"I guess we will," Shirley chuckles. "Do you know who you want to escort you down the aisle?"

"I'm going to ask Keith, and I would've had Tracy stand up with me." Laurie sighs. "I don't know who I'll ask. Frankie will be in Europe on her study abroad program by then."

"You've got time."

"I was thinking about it just being the two of us up there."

"No attendants?"

"The two people I wanted the most to stand up with me can't be there, and the guy Greg was going to ask to be his best man can't afford to fly out. So, it just being the two of us up there may be the way to go."

"Whatever the two of you decide will be the right decision."

Laurie sighs, "Now, I need to find a dress. The one I always had my eye on won't work in the wheelchair. I tried it on last week, and I keep running over it."

"How 'bout next weekend, your sister and I take you wedding dress shopping?"

Tears form in Laurie's eyes, and before she can blink them back, she begins crying.

"I know, honey," Shirley comforts, "it's strange to hear that phrase right now, but it will get easier."

"I don't know if I want it to get easier. I feel like..." she trails off.

"Feel like what?" Shirley encourages, "You can say. It's okay."

"I love Christi, and no I don't think it would be any easier if she'd been Tyler, but I feel like it means I'm forgetting Tracy or something." Laurie inhales. "Oh, forget it," she dismisses, "It's stupid, really."

"Hey," Shirley states, trying to focus her oldest daughter, "it's not stupid. Going on with our lives doesn't mean we're forgetting Tracy... or Chris." She feels tears forming in her own eyes. "They would be so happy that Christianna's here, and that you're getting married soon. They wouldn't want us to always be sad. Being happy sometimes doesn't mean we love or miss them any less."

"I know, but..."

"No 'buts.'" She smooths a lock of Laurie's hair. "Remember, I got married four months after they died. That, and finding out I was pregnant with Christianna were two of the hardest things I've done after their funerals."

"How can I forget? You and Chuck had to get married in the rehab's chapel because the doctor wouldn't release me home yet, since I was still recovering from pneumonia."

Shirley moves the baby to her shoulder, and begins burping her. "All I'm saying, honey, is this past year has been hard and so will be some of the special events that are coming up soon. We've just got to remember that they would be very happy for us all."

"I think I get it."

"Good."

The women embrace.

* * *

 **Back at the hospital (the next day; two days after the accident):**

Laurie's pain has decreased to the point that her pain medication can be reduced. She's more alert. "Mom?"

Shirley's eyes open and she's immediately by her daughter's side. "What is it, sweetheart?"

"I'm gonna be sick," she moans.

"What kind of sick?" Shirley asks, smoothing her daughter's hair.

"I... I feel like I'm going to throw up," she replies, as she wretches onto her sheets.

"Oh, Laurie!" Shirley presses the call light and informs the nurse that she needs to be cleaned up.

The nurse and a couple orderlies arrive. "We need to get you up and into the shower," the nurse states.

"I can't walk," Laurie protests. "How are you going to get me up in the shower?"

"The sooner we get you up and walking," the nurse insists, "the better."

"I can't walk!" Laurie cries.

Shirley, upset over seeing her daughter upset, corners the nurse and orderlies. "Excuse me," she looks at the nurse's nametag, "Excuse me, Emma, but can we talk outside?"

Emma reluctantly agrees and follows Shirley outside the room.

"I don't know if you know what's going on with my daughter, but when she says she can't walk, she isn't just saying that. She can not walk."

"She had surgery, and the best way to recover is to get up and start moving around."

"I would agree," Shirley starts, trying to fight her anger, "but her back is broken and she doesn't have feeling in her legs. So, she can't get up and walk. You will not get her up and run the risk of damaging her back any further than it is."

"Well," Emma retorts, indignant, "what do you suppose we need to do to get her cleaned up?"

"How about checking with her doctor?"

"Fine," she huffs, rolling her eyes, as she walks off, on her way to call the doctor.

Shirley, still shaking from the confrontation, sighs and leans on the wall, trying to regain her tries to slow her breaths.

"Just between you and me," one of the orderlies whispers, "she's a real battleaxe."

The other orderly, in turn, whispers, "Nobody likes her!"

Shirley stifles a giggle.

"We'll get her cleaned up as best we can," the second orderly consoles, "and then see what he says. She doesn't need to lie in it longer than she has to."

"Thanks," Shirley sighs, as she leads them back into Laurie's room.

"Mom!" Laurie cries. "Please don't have them make me try to get up!"

"They won't," she soothes. "Are you still feeling sick?"

"I threw up again. Mom, I hate this!"

"I know, darling. Let's get you cleaned up as best we can. We've called for the doctor."

The orderlies wash Laurie's face and neck, and clean the sheet. Then, they change out her pillow and put her into a fresh hospital gown.

"It still may not be great," the first orderly cautions, "but that should help you feel some better."

"Yes," Laurie confirms, "thank you."

"Do you want some water?" Shirley asks, refilling her cup.

"Yes. I'm thirsty." Shirley holds the straw to her daughter's lips, and she drinks. "Thanks."

"We'll be back when he comes by," the second orderly states.

"Thanks," the brunette smiles, grateful.

"I appreciate it."

They leave, and once again, Shirley is alone with her daughter.

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Are you going to have to go to the police station to get our stuff?"

"I was, but if you're feeling sick, I'm staying with you."

"You don't have to. Reuben or Chuck, or Keith can," Laurie suggests.

"Keith's over eighteen. Reuben can go with him." Shirley sighs, "although there may not be a whole lot to claim."

"And... and..." Laurie trails off, afraid to ask.

"And, what?"

"What about Chris and Tracy's stuff?" Laurie asks, as she bursts into tears.

"We'll bring it with us," Shirley answers through her own tears, "and then decide what to do with it later."

"Oh, mom! I can't believe this is happening! It's really real, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is." Shirley embraces her daughter as best she can, being careful not to jar her arm or her back.

"Will I miss the funeral, since I'm stuck here in the hospital?"

"No, darling. We'll figure something out."

The doctor knocks on the door. "I heard you're feeling sick." He enters and is followed by the two orderlies.

"I am," she sniffs, wiping away tears.

"First thing we'll do is get you cleaned up. Then, we'll change your pain medication. That's probably what's making you sick. And, I want to go ahead and fit you for a back brace. We need to get your spine stabilized."

"How long will I need to stay in the hospital?" Laurie asks. "I'll need to get home for..." she sniffs. "...for the funerals."

"We'll keep you here for the rest of this week, and then we'll get you transferred closer to home."

"But the funerals," Laurie repeats, worried.

"We'll work it out," Shirley reassures. "You don't need to worry."

The orderlies bring a gurney by the bed.

"Let's go ahead and get you transferred onto the gurney. We'll get you fitted for your back brace while they change your sheets... and we can get you a new gown too."

Laurie nods and allows the orderlies to transfer her to the gurney. "Mom?" She holds out her right hand.

Shirley goes to her side, clasps her hand and kisses her on the cheek. "I'll be right here when you get back."

"If you have to leave, I'll be okay."

"I'm not leaving." Laurie tries to protest, but Shirley puts a finger to her daughter's lips. "Shhh. I don't want to hear another word about it."

"All right. I love you, mom."

"I love you too."

He and the orderlies take Laurie, while another orderly changes the linens. Shirley hears a knock on the door. "Come in!"

"Mom!" Keith greets, hugging his mother. He looks over at the bed, expecting to see his sister. "Where's Laurie?"

"The doctor took her to get a back brace." Keith looks at her puzzled, so she continues, "I suppose it's to keep her back from jarring and making things worse."

"So...?"

"Still no feeling in her legs." Shirley sighs as she motions for her son to sit. "It's going to take a long time for her to recover... if she recovers."

"What do you mean, 'If she recovers'?" Keith asks, frightened.

"We've got to accept the fact that she may never walk again." Shirley trails off, tears forming.

Keith inhales, trying to keep his composure.

"So," Shirley begins, changing the subject, "did you and Reuben go down to the station?"

"We did."

"I would've gone with you guys," Shirley sighs.

"We knew you needed to be here with Laurie, and could do it. After all, I am over eighteen."

"And?"

"We got what we could. Chuck took Danny to rent a car for us. Reuben's officially canceled the rest of the tour, and will take some of what's left of our belongings back to our house." He pauses to let that sink in.

"What's left?" Shirley sighs, realizing the finality of it all.

"Our suitcases surprisingly stayed intact, and the clothes inside are fine. He's taking Chris and Tracy's suitcases back, and having some of the equipment that could be repaired shipped back home... We weren't sure about Laurie's suitcase, so we'll keep it with us."

"That's what I was thinking."

"None of the instruments survived. It's all gone, except for a couple drum covers and speakers."

"I'm sorry."

"And, the only pieces of music that made it are _Dreams of You_ and _Oceans._ You know, the one I was writing for Tracy?"

Shirley inhales. "Oh, Keith."

"That's not all that survived." A voice states from the threshold.

Keith and Shirley turn to the sound and sees Danny.

"What else survived, Danny?" Shirley asks.

"My tape recorder," he replies, tears forming, "with a recording of _Oceans._ "

"What?" Keith asks, surprised.

"Before that last time we went over it, I pressed the record button. I thought Tracy might want a recording of her first rehearsal as a lead singer," he explains as he enters the room.

"How?" Shirley inquires.

"I put the tape recorder back in my suitcase right before we all fell asleep. I was going to surprise her with it later that night."

"Oh, Danny!" Shirley gasps through tears. She embraces her son. "Thank you!"

"Mom, do you want me to play it sometime? It's at the motel, but I can bring it over."

"Not right now," she answers, shaking. "I'll listen to it later. Laurie's supposed to be returning from getting her brace fitted in a few minutes." She tries to slow her breathing down.

Danny starts to question, but Keith shoots him a look, making him think better of it.

"Where's Chuck?" Shirley inquires.

"He's making a few phone calls. He said he'd be up in a few."

The orderlies roll Laurie back into the room, and transfer her back into the bed. Keith and Danny watch, somber, as Shirley approaches Laurie's bed. "Mom?" Laurie groans.

"How are you?"

"The brace feels weird," Laurie comments.

"How so?"

"I can feel the brace up near my ribs, but then I can't feel it down bellow. I can feel it with my hand, but I can't feel it on me."

Shirley blinks back tears and swallows the lump in her throat.


	11. Chapter 11

**Back to the present:**

It's the evening of the day after Christianna's birth. Shirley relaxes in the hospital bed, feeding the baby. "Chuck, can you move the pillow behind me? It slipped and it's putting pressure on my back."

He repositions the pillow. "Better?"

"Mmm, yes," she smiles, as he gives her a peck on the lips.

"How are you feeling?"

"I feel really good." She looks down at her child at her breast, "I can't wait to take her home."

"I can't wait to take you two home."

Christianna detaches and begins squirming. "Here, burp your daughter while I go to the bathroom. I'm about to pop."

"C'mere, baby girl," Chuck smiles, as he lifts his daughter from her mother's arms, and cradles her at his shoulder.

Shirley beams with pride, as she takes in the sight of her husband with their new daughter. She slowly gets out of bed, and stands as she steadies herself. Then, she makes her way across the room. "Oh!"

"Honey?"

"I'm fine. It's just been eleven years since I've done this last."

"If you need help, let me know."

"I will."

She uses the restroom and walks back to her bed. Gingerly, she lowers herself back onto the bed, and stretches back out.

"When are your parents coming to meet the baby?" Chuck inquires.

"Tomorrow. Mom's so excited."

Shirley's grin always warms Chuck's heart. "Did you know how beautiful you are?"

She blushes.

"I'm serious," he smiles, burping the baby.

Shirley beams.

* * *

 **Back at the motel:**

Shirley and Chuck rest in the motel room. Keith and Danny are staying with Laurie for a few hours. Reuben is arranging to ship the Partridges' belongings that survived the accident, back to their house. The rest of the tour has been canceled and the Partridge Family Band has officially been dissolved. He is also working with media outlets with the press releases, announcing the demise of the band, deaths of Chris and Tracy, and health status of Laurie.

Chuck is asleep and Shirley rouses from sleep. His arms are wrapped around her and she snuggles into his embrace. She looks toward the corner table and sees Danny's tape recorder; she gasps. Chuck awakens. "Shirl?"

"Danny's tape recorder," she stammers, her chin quivering, as she turns to face her fiancé.

"What about the recorder?"

"Danny..." she begins, then pauses and regroups. "You know I told you we'd been rehearsing the song Keith wrote with Tracy having the lead, before we stopped at that last pit stop?"

"Yes," he answers.

"Danny told Keith and me that he'd recorded the last bit of rehearsing the song," she sniffs.

'Oh?"

"It's not just the last time the six of us will ever sing together, but it's also the last recording we'll ever have of Chris and Tracy," she cries. "Oh Chuck! I'll never hear their sweet voices again!" She begins to wail. "My babies are gone!"

Chuck holds her as she weeps.

"C... cou... could you play the tape for me?"

"Are you sure?"

"I need to hear my babies' voices."

"All right." He releases her, gets up and retrieves the recorder. Then, he brings it back, turns it on, and holds her as it begins to play. Shirley weeps silently into his embrace.

The song ends and she turns it off. "It's over, isn't it?"

"What's over?" he asks, curious.

"The band. Life as we used to know it." She inhales and pauses. "And Chris and Tracy are gone! I know I keep saying it, but I just can't believe it."

Chuck kisses away the tears on her cheeks.


	12. Chapter 12

**Back to the present (two days after the baby's birth):**

Shirley is asleep in the hospital bed, while Chuck rocks Christianna in the rocking chair. "Hey, Christi! I'm your dad. Your mom's asleep right now, so we don't need to disturb her. She's done a lot of hard work getting you here." He tickles the baby's chin. "You also did a lot of hard work getting here too. Your mom's getting some sleep before your Grandma and Grandpa Renfrew come meet you."

Shirley opens her eyes, sees her husband talking to their daughter, and smiles.

"You're awake," he comments.

"Just woke up."

"When are your parents supposed to get here?"

"Probably in a couple hours," she yawns. "Can you bring her over? It's time for me to feed her." He passes her over and Shirley helps the baby latch on.

Suddenly, there's a knock on the door.

"Chuck, can you see who's at the door? It's probably my folks." As he opens the door, she grabs a blanket and covers herself.

He opens the door and reveals Fred and Amanda Renfrew. "Mom, Dad, come in."

"Congratulations, Papa!" Amanda congratulates, embracing her son-in-law.

"How's the proud Papa?" Fred exclaims.

"Just fine!"

Fred and Chuck shake hands.

"Hi mom!"

"Shirley!" The elder woman embraces her daughter.

"Come meet Christianna Mae Corwin!" Shirley lifts the blanket, just enough for her mother to see the baby.

"She is beautiful."

"Thanks. She looks a lot like Tracy did when she was born."

The baby detaches and Shirley brings her up from behind the blanket, allowing her father to see his new granddaughter.

"Hi, sweetheart," Fred kisses his daughter on the cheek. "She looks just like her mother."

Chuck beams, taking in the scene before him.

"Have you seen the other kids?" Shirley asks.

"We stayed at the house last night. Keith, Laurie and Greg came over for dinner," Amanda states. "And Laurie told me her happy news. Looks like this little one came out just in time."

"I suppose she did," Shirley chuckles, but then grows serious.

"What is it, child?" Fred asks.

"It feels so strange that she was born on the first anniversary of Chris and Tracy's deaths."

"I know," the elder woman empathizes.

"I didn't get to go to the cemetery because my back hurt all day. I tried to that morning, but it hurt too much to get out of bed or off the couch."

"Chris and Tracy would understand," Fred comforts.

Shirley blinks back tears and smiles, "I didn't know it at the time, but I suppose I was going into labour earlier than I thought I was." She finishes burping the baby. "Mom, would you like to hold your granddaughter?"

"I'd love to," she replies, receiving the baby. "Hello, Christianna. You're so beautiful! Yes, you are! Shirley, she is just adorable."

"Christianna," Fred observes, "that's quite a mouthful."

"That's what Danny said," Shirley chuckles, as Amanda elbows her husband in the ribs.

"We're calling her Christi," Chuck adds.

"Well," Fred grins, "let me hold little Christi for a minute." Amanda passes the baby over, and he studies his newest grandchild. "Aren't you a tiny little one?!"

Shirley beams as she watches her parents fawn over their newest granddaughter.

"She was five pounds and sixteen inches long," the proud father supplies.

"And I thought you were tiny," Amanda observes.

"I thought Tracy was tiny at six two, until Christi." Shirley sighs, as tears begin to form.

"The kids said they got to meet her yesterday," Amanda states.

"Yes, they did." Tears roll down the new mother's cheeks. Instinctively, Fred passes the baby back to the new mother, and Shirley holds the baby close.

"It was hard seeing two of your children missing," she adds.

Shirley nods, words escaping her. Chuck hands her a tissue and kisses her lightly on the cheek. She presses her forehead to his, drawing strength.

"Bittersweet," Fred adds.

"I'm so happy to have Christi here," Shirley states, speaking in a rapid and soft voice, "but I also want Chris and Tracy back." She sighs and continues as the tears fall, "They should've been here yesterday. Why did I agree to Denver? It was a last minute add to the itinerary. I didn't want to do it, but we'd never performed in Denver and the kids wanted to see the mountains. If I hadn't agreed to adding that venue, Chris and Tracy would still be here."

"You can't blame yourself," the Renfrew patriarch states.

"But I do."

"Look," the Renfrew matriarch starts, "you've told Keith time and time again that it wasn't his fault, that it was an accident. A terrible, awful, tragic accident."

"I know, but..." she trails off.

"No buts," she continues, as she smooths a lock of her daughter's hair. "It was an accident."

"I miss them so much!" Shirley weeps, as her parents enfold her and the baby in an embrace.

* * *

 **Back to a year ago (third day after the accident):**

Reuben Kincaid loads Chris, Tracy's and his suitcases into his car. Keith loads the blankets, music, and small equipment that survived the accident. He sees one of the copies of _Oceans_ and sighs. He'll never get to hear his youngest sister and brother sing or play ever again. Their family band is no more.

Danny walks out of the motel, trying to keep his composure, and shakes Reuben's hand. "Thanks for everything, Reuben."

"You're welcome, son," he replies, swallowing the lump in his throat.

The two Partridge men walk back to the sidewalk and watch Reuben drive away with the last remaining remnants of what was their family band.

"Now, what?" Danny sighs.

"I don't know."

"Do we need to go up to the hospital?" the red head asks.

"Not necessarily."

"I don't want to right now, " he states, tears falling. "I just can't. I just can't!"

"We don't have to. I'll call mom and let her know we're going to stay here today."

"Thanks."

They go back to their room and Keith phones the hospital. Shirley answers the phone. "How's Laurie?" Keith inquires.

"She's not in as much pain today," Shirley informs.

"Any feeling in her legs yet?"

"No."

"Oh," Keith replies, disappointed.

"Did Reuben get off?"

"Yes. He just left a few minutes ago."

Shirley swallows back tears. The finality of it all, hitting her.

"Mom?" Keith begins. "Danny and I are going to stay here today if that's okay."

"That's fine. You guys probably need a break."

"Thanks."

"Isn't there a movie theatre nearby?"

"I think so."

"Why don't you guys catch a movie or something?"

"We might."

They finish the conversation and hang up. Laurie's watching TV. During a commercial, she turns down the volume. "Mom?"

"Yes, honey?"

"Did Reuben leave today?"

"He did."

Laurie looks away, tears flowing.

"What is it, honey?" Shirley asks, as she approaches her daughter's side.

"This is it, isn't it?" she breaks down, crying. "Our band is gone."

"Yes, it is."

Laurie silently cries. "What about the bus and stuff?"

"What do you want to know?"

The brunette turns the TV off and wails. "Our stuff. What survived the accident?"

Tears trickle down Shirley's cheeks as she relays what is salvageable. "Our suitcases were damaged, but everything in them was fine. Reuben took Chris and Tracy's with him."

"What else?"

"Some of the music, but most of the equipment is lost."

"I guess the bus is totaled."

"It is," Shirley sighs, "I'll go to the impound lot tomorrow. Keith and Danny are staying at the motel today."

"Mom," Laurie begins, "I've told you if you need to go take care of things, I can stay by myself for a few hours."

"It may come to that, but as long as you're here, I'm going to be with you, or I will have someone stay with you."

"Where's Chuck?"

"He's getting some work done right now. He'll be back in a couple hours."

Laurie becomes quiet.

"What are you thinking about?" Shirley inquires.

"What about your wedding?"

"What about it?"

"Will you and Chuck have to cancel or postpone it because of me? I mean, I'm already causing you to delay Chris and Tracy's funeral." She swallows and continues, "Sometimes I wish I'd died too."

"Laurie!" Shirley gasps, hurt. "No, baby. Don't ever think that way again. I love you!"

"But if I'd died, then you wouldn't be stuck here at the hospital, and..."

"No, I'd be burying three children instead of two." The blonde woman begins to weep. "Honey, I'm relieved that you're alive. We could've easily lost you too."

Laurie continues to cry, "I'm such a drag. I'm probably going to be paralyzed forever, and I'll be a burden to everyone."

"You're not a burden."

"Yes, I am!"

"No, you're not. When your father and I decided we wanted children, we knew there would be some tough times. No, we didn't know how tough, but when you're a parent, you take the tough times along with the easy times."

"But..."

"No buts," she interrupts, "Yes, this is a very tough time for all of us, and I wish Chris and Tracy were still here and that you weren't going through this, but wishing won't make it so."

"I wish you could hold me. You've held Danny and Keith, and even Chris when he was dying, but because of my stupid arm and back, you haven't held me."

"I want to so much. It literally hurts me that I can't right now."

"Can... can you ask the doctor? Have the nurse call the doctor?"

Shirley raises an eyebrow.

"Please, mommy?"

Shirley realizes her daughter is in distress. "I will." She calls for the nurse and asks to speak to the doctor.

"He's making his rounds and will be at her room shortly," the nurse answers. Laurie sighs, relieved.

About ten minutes later, the doctor enters the room, and examines Laurie. "Do you have any questions or concerns?"

Shirley nods for Laurie to ask.

"Is it safe for mom to hold me? I've got this stupid cast and brace on, and stuff."

"I'm not quite sure what you're asking," he confesses.

Laurie relays what she told her mother, and adds, "Chuck, my mom's fiancé, has slept in the bed with her some. I feel alone and like an outcast."

The doctor mulls the situation over, trying to find a solution. "We're three days post-accident and surgery. I'd like the orderlies to give you a bed bath and change your sheets. After they get you bathed and change the sheets, I suppose they can position you so that your mom can be in the bed with you for a little while."

"Thanks," Laurie grins, while Shirley gives thanks, silently.

He pages a couple orderlies, and gives them instructions for a bed bath, fresh linens, and to position his patient so her mother can hold her. "Do you have any more questions?"

"When can I be transferred out of here and how long...?"

"How long do you have to have the cast and pins, and wear the brace?"

"Yes, and how long will it be before I know whether or not I'll get to walk again?"

"Six weeks for the cast and pins, and three or four months for the brace."

"And being transferred out of here and also about walking?"

"I at first said a week, but I'd like to keep you another week."

Laurie's face falls, disappointed.

The doctor continues, "There's a good rehab center not too far from where you live. They don't have a bed open, but they will in another week and a half. I've already reserved it for you, so I'd like to keep you here until then."

"Rehab hospital," the brunette groans.

"I know you wanted to go home, but the rehab will help you with all the therapies you'll need to get to the best level of functioning you can attain."

"So, you're saying I won't make a full recovery?"

"I don't know," he states, frankly.

"And my brother and sister's funeral? I have to go to it."

"I've informed the rehab about that, and when it's time to get you transferred, they'll work with you and your mom on that."

"Thanks," she concludes, taking it all in. "I think that's all."

He leaves, allowing the orderlies to bathe Laurie and change her linens. "We're going to move you to the left," one orderly states. They count to three, and move her over. "Mrs. Partridge, go ahead and get in the bed, and we'll move her next to you."

Shirley climbs in the bed, and the orderlies lay Laurie by her mother, enabling Shirley to hold her in an embrace.

"Is that okay?" The second orderly asks. Shirley and Laurie nod. "When you want to get out, you'll be able to slip out from underneath your daughter."

"Thank you," Shirley states, grateful to be able to hold her daughter.

"You're welcome," the orderlies return, as they leave the room.

Laurie snuggles into her mother's embrace.

"Better?" the Partridge matriarch asks.

"Yes," she smiles, as she snuggles further. "It's weird though."

"What's weird."

"I feel your arms around me, but I can't feel anything else."

"Oh?"

"I can't feel anything below my waist. It's weird."

They continue to talk until Shirley notices Laurie's fallen asleep in her arms. She smiles, grateful the doctor worked with them, so she could hold her daughter. Sleep quickly overtakes her as well.


	13. Chapter 13

**Back to the present (three days after the baby's birth):**

Reuben knocks on Shirley's door in the maternity ward. "Come in!" he hears, and walks into the room. There, he sees his friend, and former client holding her newborn daughter.

"Reuben," she greets. "Come meet my daughter, Christianna Mae Corwin."

He sits in a chair by her bed. "She's lovely, Shirley."

"Thanks. We think so."

He turns serious. "How are you doing, Shirl?"

She looks at her friend, ponders his question and sights. "I'm really doing well, Reuben." She holds her daughter close. "Christi's here, and she's healthy, Laurie's getting married soon, and I suppose Keith's career is going great."

"It is."

"Keith told me his show in Portland went great."

"It did. He played to a sold out crowd. Almost all of his gigs were sold out."

"That's wonderful!" Shirley exclaims, proud.

"His first album is going to be released next month. I predict it'll be gold within a month."

"Wow!"

"Well," he boasts, "The Partridge Family Band really helped launch his solo career." He realizes what he just said. "I'm sorry," he apologizes. "I wasn't even thinking."

"It's okay," she replies, putting a reassuring hand on his. "We can't deny that we were a family band until the accident."

They sit in silence until Shirley speaks. "How are you and Bonnie?"

"We broke up."

"I'm sorry!" Shirley comforts, her face falling. "What happened?"

"Well," he sighs, "I proposed to her and she got scared. She said she wasn't ready for marriage and she took the first flight out of Vegas."

"Oh."

"It's really okay. I flew out the next day, and met a lady on the flight."

"Oh?" She raises an eyebrow, curious.

"Her name is Sandy. She's single, and we immediately hit it off."

"Reuben, that's wonderful! How long have you been dating?"

"A couple months. I asked her to marry me and she said yes."

Her jaw drops, as she searches for words. "Congratulations! Have you set a date?"

"Thanks. We're going up to her family's place in Utah over Thanksgiving and plan to get married then."

"How exciting!"

"We're excited."

"So, what does she do?"

"She's a nurse at Dr. Applebaum's office."

"Dr. Applebaum?" Shirley snickers.

"I know," he smiles, knowing her past association with the doctor.

"You'll have to bring her over so we can meet her."

"She'd love to meet you guys. She's met Keith."

"Would you like to hold Christi?"

"Sure," he replies, a bit nervous, as Shirley places the baby in his arms. He studies the child. "She is just precious, Shirley."

"Thanks. So, do you and Sandy want kids?"

"She does. She's got an eleven year old girl and thirteen year old boy, but she wants to have a couple more."

"Oh," she observes, "Chris and Tracy's ages."

"Yes, Suzanne was a big fan of your band and thinks Keith is 'dreamy.'"

Shirley giggles.

"Brian plays the drums, and wants to learn guitar."

"Like Chris and Keith."

"They're really good kids. I think they went to school with Chris and Tracy."

"What's their last name?"

"Martin."

Shirley thinks. "Oh yes! I do believe I remember a Brian Martin on Chris's T-Ball team."

"He played T-Ball and now is on the San Pueblo Junior High School baseball team."

"Good for him!" Shirley smiles. "And Suzanne?"

"She's into drawing. She's sketched a beautiful picture of your family when she saw you in concert."

"I think she was in Tracy's first grade class. I remember a girl in her class that was always drawing. Does she have red hair?"

"Yes, she does."

"I do remember her."

"Small world," Reuben chuckles.

Suddenly, the baby begins squirming and lets out a loud wail.

"Uhh, Shirley?" He utters, unsure.

"I'll take her." She suggests, smiling, "She's probably hungry, and I know you won't be able to feed her."

"Uhh, no." He passes the baby back to her mother.

"Oh, sweetie," Shirley coos, "you hungry?"

"I'm going to go," Reuben rises, giving his friend a kiss on the cheek.

"See you soon."

Reuben leaves, allowing Shirley to feed Christi.

* * *

 **Fourth Day After the Accident:**

Shirley and Keith go to the impound lot to see the bus. Chuck stays with Laurie and Danny remains at the motel. Shirley can see that her son is very reluctant to see the bus. "It's going to be okay," she tries to reassure them both. Words escape Keith. He clings to his mother for support as they walk into the lot.

Keith looks to the right and sees what's left of the bus, and begins to weep. "Mom! The bus!" he chokes. "It's gone!"

"What?" Shirley utters, surprised. "It's gone?" She looks over where her son is looking, and understands. She is shocked with what she's seeing.

The manager of the lot meets them. "I'm Gus. You looking to buy something from scrap or do you have a vehicle here."

"Vehicle here," Shirley gulps.

"Which one?"

"The Partridge Family bus."

"Oh. That one's in sad shape," he comments. "There's no salvaging it. It looks like someone got thrown out of it."

"Someone did," Keith growls.

"My youngest son and daughter died in the accident," Shirley mutters.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he replies, remorseful.

"Please, just take us to the bus," Keith requests.

Gus takes them to the bus. Although the body of the bus is largely intact, the front and engine has been nearly completely stripped off. The front window is shattered, and there are two gaping holes in the sides, where Chris and Tracy each got ejected from the bus. Shirley feels her stomach lurch and nearly loses her stomach contents. "Mom? You okay?"

"My babies were thrown out of this thing!" She weeps as she walks around the vehicle, touching each hole. "Chris was thrown out of this one," she remarks as she touches the first one. "And Tracy, this one." She touches the second one. Inhaling, she beats her fists against the side of the bus and screeches. "This thing became my youngest son and daughter's death trap! Oh, my babies! They're gone!" She leans against the bus, crying as she slides down the side onto the ground. "My babies," she whimpers, energy depleted.

Keith stands to the side, and weeps.


	14. Chapter 14

**Four Days After the Baby's Birth:**

Dr. Lucas enters Shirley's hospital room. "How would you like to take this little one home?"

"Yes!" She exclaims, as she dresses Christi. "We want to go home, don't we, Christi?"

"She's healthy and you're healed up enough to go home."

"You hear that, Christi? We're going home!"

The doctor smiles at the sight before him. "You take care of that sweet baby."

"Oh, I will. And, thank you."

"You're welcome."

With Christi in her arms, Shirley reflects on the events these past few days and what things were like this time last year:

I feel so mixed up right now! Am I supposed to be mourning Chris and Tracy or celebrating Christanna Mae's birth? Both? On the one hand, I am so glad Christi was born on that anniversary. It turned it from a sad day to a happy day. On the other hand, I wish she had her own birthday, apart from the anniversary. Her birth will forever be linked to her older brother and sister's deaths, and that's not fair. Oh! It makes my head hurt! I've tried to tell the kids that we can and should remember both, and that it's okay to be happy that Christi's here, and sad that Chris and Tracy are not. Although I'll always miss them, I am so happy that I get to experience being a new parent for the sixth time. I know Chris and Tracy would be happy for us.

 **In Laurie's hospital room (nearly two weeks after the accident):**

Shirley and Chuck sleep in each other's arms, in the other bed. Laurie quietly weeps, tears soaking into her pillow. Shirley hears her daughter's cries and awakens. She crawls out of bed and is by her side. "Laurie, are you okay?"

"No," she sniffs.

Alarmed, her brain goes into hyperdrive. "Are you hurting? Are you thirsty? Do I need to call the nurse?"

Chuck, noticing his beloved is no longer in bed, awakens, "Is everything okay?"

Laurie continues to cry.

"Honey," Shirley begins, as she strokes her daughter's hair, "I can't help if you won't tell me."

"You can't help," she sobs, "no one can."

"Why don't you try? I might be able to help."

She sits up as best she can, which is more like leaning back on her right arm, and hisses, "Then make me walk!"

"I wish I could," the Partridge matriarch sighs.

Laurie lays back down, replying, "I told you that you couldn't help." She turns her head away and spits, "Just go back to bed with your boy toy!"

Shirley's jaw hits the floor.

"I'm going to go see if there's any coffee," Chuck coughs, excusing himself from the room.

"Laurie Lynn Partridge! What has gotten into you?"

"What has gotten into me?" she barks. "I can tell you what's gotten into me. The accident! That's what's gotten into me!"

Shirley sighs.

"I'm stuck in this stupid bed! You, Keith and Danny can walk wherever you want, but I can't! Keith and Danny look great and other than the stitches in your head, you're fine. I've got this hot and itchy cast on me, these pins that hurt like crazy, and I can only feel part of the bed and this back brace!"

"You're alive!" she yells, having enough at the moment. "Chris and Tracy are dead! Have you thought about that? Huh?" She walks away, back towards her daughter, hiding her tears. "I didn't think so."

"Mom!"

Laurie sees her mother's shoulders drop and hears her sigh. "Did you ever stop to think maybe Chris and Tracy would gladly trade places with you?" She whips around, anger written all over her face, "They're lying in a refrigerator in the city morgue!" Suddenly she stops short, as she sees her daughter in a full-blown wail. "Oh baby!" she sighs, repentant, "I didn't mean to make you upset. Tell me. What's going on?"

"I'm sorry!" she bawls. "All I hear is Chris and Tracy are dead. I know they are." She inhales as she continues, "But what about me? I'm never going to walk again!"

"You don't know that," Shirley continues, matter-of-fact.

"Yes, I do!"

"Fine," she responds, giving up the argument. "Please, tell me what's wrong? What is it like for you?"

"It's awful, mom!" She sniffs. "Mom, can you get in bed with me and hold me?"

Although she doesn't want to, Shirley crawls in bed, the way the doctor instructed a week ago, and cradles her daughter. She kisses her on the cheek. "Tell me."

"Everything feels so different."

"How so?"

"I can feel things from the waist up. Besides the cast and pins, everything feels the same as it did before the accident."

"Okay?" she replies, not really understanding.

"But from the waist down, everything's numb. You know when you sit on your foot and it goes to sleep?"

"Yes?"

"That's kind of how it feels... or doesn't feel."

"Ugh!"

"I know I'm lying in the bed, and I know you're beside me... I can feel your arms around me, but I can sorta feel my hips on the bed, but not really anything else."

Shirley rubs one of Laurie's legs. "Anything?"

"No."

She sits up and massages Laurie's right foot. "Anything?"

"No."

Shirley sighs in defeat and lies back down. "Honey, I'm so sorry." She strokes her daughter's face. "I can't even begin to know how difficult this is for you."

"I'm sorry I said that stuff earlier, especially about Chuck." Tears roll down her cheeks and soak her gown. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I think you did." Shirley regroups, "I don't want to start another argument, but I believe you meant to hurt me, and you did."

"I'm sorry."

"I know you are. You're hurting, not just physically, but you're hurting inside too, and you want someone else to hurt as badly as you do."

Laurie just sobs.

"I'm going to take a stab here, but I suspect you feel caught in the middle."

"What do you mean?" the younger woman asks, curious.

"Keith, Danny and I are basically unhurt."

"Yes?"

Shirley sighs, "and Chris and Tracy are dead."

"Uh-huh?"

"And here you are, alive but hurt very badly."

"Yeah?"

"And while Keith, Danny and I will heal, and Chris and Tracy are no longer alive, you don't know whether or not you'll make a full recovery."

"Mom," Laurie chimes in, a bit annoyed, "Say it. It's doubtful I'll recover. I'm never going to walk again!"

"Okay," she repeats, giving in, "And while Keith, Danny and I will heal, and Chris and Tracy are no longer alive, it's not very likely that you'll ever walk again."

"Exactly!" Laurie mourns.

Shirley's face falls as she realizes what her daughter's experiencing. "Oh Laurie! My baby girl! I am so very sorry." She kisses the tears from her cheeks.

"Mom, you hit the nail on the head. I am sorry I hurt you. I did mean to hurt you, and I'm sorry." Laurie exhales, relieved, "thank you for understanding me."

"I'm your mother. Don't ever be afraid to tell me how you're feeling."

"Okay, I won't."

"Now," the blonde woman soothes, "close your eyes and relax. We both need to get some sleep. We've got a big day tomorrow."

"Can you sing to me? Not a song we sang in our band, but my favourite song from when I was little?"

"Anything you want. _You are my sunshine_?"

"Yes."

"All right." She sings and by the second verse, Laurie is sound asleep.

About half an hour later, Chuck returns, almost afraid of what may be transpiring in the room. However, when he returns, the room is quiet. Shirley and Laurie are asleep. He walks to Shirley's side of the bed and kisses his beloved on the cheek. Shirley awakens. "I didn't mean to wake you up," he whispers.

"It's okay," she replies. "I'm going to sleep here."

"Everything all right?"

"It will be."

"Okay. Good night." He kisses her again before climbing into the other bed.

Laurie awakens. "Chuck?" she whispers.

"Yes?" he responds, getting out of bed and approaching Laurie's side of the bed.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry about earlier. I meant to hurt you and mom, and I'm sorry about that." She inhales and continues, "You're good for mom. I'm glad you're here."

"Thanks, Laurie. I really appreciate that."

"Anyway, good night, Chuck. And, thanks."

"Good night." He kisses her on the cheek and climbs back into his bed.

Shirley, unbeknownst to Laurie, heard their conversation and smiles.


	15. Chapter 15

**Back to the present:**

Chuck enters Shirley's hospital room, and gives her a soft kiss on the lips. "Hi, honey! How are you two today?" Christi is asleep in her bassinet. He gives her a light kiss on the head and sits in the nearby chair.

"Dr. Lucas just left and said we can go home today!"

"When are they letting you go?"

"The nurse stopped by a few minutes ago and said we could go in about an hour," she relays, as she packs her suitcase.

"Have you called the kids?"

"I suspect they're going to throw some sort of surprise homecoming party," she replies, eyebrow raised.

"What makes you think that?"

"Well," she grins, "Laurie was a bit elusive when I asked her what she had planned for the day, and Keith was overly specific..."

"And Danny?" chuckling.

"Just as smooth as ever. He gave me a detailed itinerary."

The nurse brings in the discharge papers and a wheelchair. "Dr. Lucas finished signing the discharge papers, so if you're ready to go..."

"We're ready!" the new mother smiles, as the new father lifts the baby from the bassinet and places her into his wife's arms. Then, he gathers their belongings and places them on the cart a second nurse provided. He snaps a few pictures, and Shirley blushes. "Chuck! Honestly, you're worse than the kids." she giggles.

"Then, let's go," the nurse smiles, as she wheels Shirley out of the unit. Chuck follows, taking pictures, until they get to the hospital entrance.

"I'll go get the car," he states, bending down and giving his wife a soft kiss.

As Chuck brings the car around, Christi begins to root and then cries. "Sweetheart, you'll have to wait a few minutes." She cradles the baby to her shoulder and rocks. "Shhh. I'll get you fed soon."

He pulls the car up, shuts off the engine, and opens the trunk. The nurse loads the belongings into the car, as Chuck assists his wife and daughter into the car. He gets back into the car and they drive off.

Christi continues to wail. "Okay, sweetheart," she comments as she adjusts herself. The baby quickly latches on. Shirley relaxes.

* * *

 **Laurie's hospital room (two weeks after the accident):**

The doctor knocks on Laurie's door, startling Shirley, Chuck and her out of their slumber. "Good news, Laurie!"

"Oh?" the brunette states, rubbing her eyes.

"You're going to be transferred to the rehab in San Pueblo today. I've already reserved your bed and arranged for the ambulance."

"Fifteen hours in an ambulance?" Laurie shrieks.

"No," he contradicts, "We've got an air ambulance that'll be at the Denver airport in two hours. We'll be moving you to the airport in just a few minutes."

"A few minutes?" Shirley echoes, overwhelmed.

"Will mom be able to ride with me?" the brunette asks, worried.

"I'm afraid not," he apologizes.

Laurie sighs.

"It'll be okay, honey," the blonde woman comforts. "By the time the rest of us arrive, you'll be all settled."

"I've got an idea," Chuck interjects. "I'll call the base here and arrange a flight for us back to San Pubelo."

"Thanks, Chuck," Laurie sighs, relieved. "Will mom be able to ride with me to the airport?"

"Sure."

"Thanks, doc," the brunette smiles.

The doctor looks toward the door and sees a couple orderlies with a gurney. "Are you ready?"

Suddenly, Laurie becomes nervous. Shirley notices, "What's the matter, sweetheart?"

Laurie turns away and cries.

"Can you guys give us a minute?"

The doctor and orderlies nod and leave the room. Chuck kisses his fianceé gently on the cheek, "I'll be right outside."

Shirley nods and waits for everyone to leave the room. "Care to talk about it?"

"Mom," she sobs, "this is it."

"It?"

"We're leaving Chris and Tracy behind."

The Partridge matriarch feels tears form. "Yes, in a sense, we are."

"This means it's real," she weeps.

"I know, honey. This is one of the hard parts, but we've got to do it."

"I wish you could ride with me."

"So do I." She kisses her daughter on the cheek. "Are you ready?"

Laurie nods as Shirley opens the door. As the orderlies transfer Laurie onto the gurney, Chuck gathers their belongings. "I've called the guys and they'll be ready by the time I get to the motel."

"Thanks," Shirley kisses her beloved on the cheek. Chuck pulls her into an embrace and delivers a passionate kiss. She melts in his arms.

"We'll see you at the airport." He releases her from their embrace and gives her another light kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Chuck says goodbye to Laurie and leaves for the motel. Shirley accompanies Laurie to the ER. "This is where I started," Laurie comments.

Shirley studies her daughter. "Are you okay?"

"No." Her lip quivers as she blink back tears. "Mom, can you please convince them to let you ride with me?"

"I want to very much, but with all the equipment and staff needed, there's no room for me."

"Please, mommy?" she begs.

"Laurie, I'm sorry. I can't." She kisses her forehead, a couple tears splashing down. "I'll stay with you until your plane takes off. I'll make sure of it."

"Thanks, mom."

The doctor enters the bay and informs the women that it's time to go. The EMTs, who will be accompanying Laurie on the journey load her into the ambulance and Shirley gets into the front passenger seat. They drive to the airport. Chuck, Keith, and Danny, along with the air ambulance and private plane await the ambulance as they pull into the airport. The ambulance pulls alongside the planes, and the EMTs begin transferring the equipment.

Shirley exits the vehicle and rushes into her beloved's arms, weeping into his embrace. "This is real!"

The EMTs bring Laurie from the ambulance; Chuck and Shirley break out of their embrace.

"Mom?" Laurie gulps.

"I'm here," she replies, approaching her daughter.

"I'm scared."

"There's nothing to be scared about. We'll be right behind you."

The brunette sees her brothers. "Keith? Danny?"

They approach their sister. "Hey," Danny states, sheepishly, as a tear escapes.

Laurie reaches up and sweeps the tear with her right index finger. "Thank you for staying with me right after the accident. You kept me from not being so scared."

The read head bends down and kisses his sister on the cheek.

"I love you, Danny!"

"I love you too," he chokes.

Laurie addresses her older brother, "Keith."

"Sis!" He blurts, feeling uneasy, kissing her on the cheek.

Sensing his unease, she smiles, "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay."

"I love you."

"Love you, too," he echoes.

Chuck takes his turn next. "We'll see you later."

"Thanks for taking care of my mom."

"You're welcome."

Last, Shirley approaches her daughter's gurney, embracing her, careful not to bump her arm. "I love you."

"I love you too, mom!"

"We're ready," one of the EMTs calls. "I guess it's time," Laurie sighs.

"I'll see you soon," Shirley consoles, as she gives her daughter another kiss.

"Okay, we've gotta get going," a second EMT announces.

Shirley steps into Chuck's embrace, as the EMTs load Laurie into the air ambulance. She blinks back tears, as Chuck kisses her on the temple. "She'll be just fine."

As the plane closes the hatch and taxis down the runway, Shirley sighs. "I know she will." Swallowing, she continues, "I can't help but think of what Laurie told me a bit earlier."

"Oh? What is that?"

"That we're leaving Chris and Tracy behind." She sighs and allows the tears to flow. "I know they're being transported to the funeral home today too, so we're all going back to San Pueblo today, but still..."

He holds her as they watch the plane fly west.

After the ambulance is out of sight, the pilot informs Chuck that they should go ahead and fly out. Chuck and Shirley take the back seat and Keith and Danny, the middle seats. The pilot closes the door, and starts the engines. Soon,they're airborne, following the air ambulance toward California.

Keith and Danny lean against their windows and look at the ground disappearing below them. "Mom?" Danny asks. "When are Chris and Tracy leaving?"

"They left earlier this morning. The funeral home will pick them up in Las Vegas, and they'll be in San Pueblo tomorrow morning."

"What about the bus?"

"It's been junked!" Keith blurts.

"Okay, Keith," Shirley warns.

"And it's my fault! If I'd kept control of the bus, we'd all be back home in one piece, and we'd still have our band!"

Rather than argue, Shirley sinks into her fiancé's arms, energy spent. Keith and Danny fall asleep. However, sleep eludes the Partridge matriarch.

"What are you thinking?" Chuck inquires.

"I'm not sure," she stammers. "Everything and nothing."

"Oh?"

"Fault and blame, I suppose."

Chuck looks her in the eye. "You're not saying it's Keith's fault, are you?"

"No, not at all," she emphatically replies, surprised he'd even say that.

"Then what?"

She sighs, knowing the flood of tears are returning, "Mine."

"Yours?"

"I know it's misplaced," she dismisses, "but I feel like part of this is my fault."

"How so?"

"The concert in Denver was a last minute add to the tour schedule." She sighs and lets the waterworks flow, "but... but if I'd decided not to add it to the schedule, Chris and Tracy would still be here and Laurie wouldn't be in the shape she's in now."

"You can't blame yourself, Shirl. You know that."

"I know, but it's hard not to." She pauses and looks at her eldest son, "Like it's hard for him not to blame himself too."

"If you need me to, I'll keep reminding you and Keith that it's not your fault and it's not his fault either. Okay?"

"Thanks," she snuggles further into his arms. "I needed that."

"You're welcome."

She sighs and looks out the window, thinking about how the return trip from Denver was not the way she'd ever imagined it would go.


	16. Chapter 16

**The present:**

Shirley smiles at her sleeping daughter, as she and Chuck walk through the front door. "Welcome home, Christi!"

Keith embraces his mother as soon as she and Chuck walk through the door, "Welcome home, mom

"Thanks, Keith."

"Welcome home, mom!" Danny follows, also embracing his mother.

She kisses her sons on the cheek. "Thanks, Danny!"

Chuck guides his wife through the crowd, as he carries in the suitcase and other belongings. Shirley sits in the rocker, as Laurie, Greg and the Renfrews take their turn greeting the new mother and baby. As the family presents the new mother with gifts, Shirley struggles trying to balance holding the baby and opening the gifts. "Mom, would you like to hold Christie?"

"Sure," she answers, lifting the baby into her arms. "C'mere, Christi. Grandma's gonna spoil you rotten."

Laurie hands her mother the first gift: a pink and silver striped box with a card attached. She opens the card and reads " _'S_ _o many happy and wonder-filled times ahead for you! Warmest congratulations on the birth of your sweet baby girl!'_ Love, Jack and Marjorie." She swallows back a couple tears.

"What is it, child?" Amanda inquires.

"It... it's from Mr. and Mrs. Partridge."

"They brought it over to my place yesterday," Laurie explains.

Shirley opens the box and reveals a pink and white lace dress, with matching booties, bonnet and blanket.

"How cute!" the brunette giggles. "I can't wait until Greg's and my baby is born!"

"What?!" Shirley chokes. "Are you...?" she coughs, unable to finish the sentence.

Greg blushes and wishes he could disappear, as Keith and Danny give him the evil eye.

"In February! We found out yesterday."

"Is that why you wanted the wedding in late August?" the grandmother-to-be questions.

"I suspected," the newest mother-to-be replies, "but I wasn't sure."

Shirley kisses her daughter on the cheek, "Congratulations, dear."

"Thanks," Laurie blushes. "We can talk more later. You've got more to open."

As Shirley folds the tissue paper that graced the layette, she sees an envelope. "Oh!" She opens and reads the letter inside and cries.

"What is it?" Keith inquires.

" _Dear Shirley, Chuck and kids_ " she begins, " _Congratulations on the safe arrival of Christianna Mae. What a blessing she will be to your family! When Laurie told us she had arrived, we were overjoyed that she was here and healthy. Although the date will always remind us that Chris and Tracy are no longer here, it now has a happy occasion connected with it: the birth of your sweet little girl. We'll always miss Chris and Tracy, but rejoice with you for Christi. Give each of the kids a kiss, including little Christi, from their Grandma and Grandpa Partridge. Love and kisses always, Jack and Marjorie._ "

The letter brings everyone to tears. "C'mere, kids," Shirley invites. Mrs. Renfrew passes the baby to Keith as he and Danny walk to their mother. Laurie leans in as Keith places Christi in Shirley's arms. "I love you," she sniffs as the five embrace, Shirley planting a kiss on each of her children's cheeks.

* * *

 **Two weeks after the accident:**

Laurie gets settled into the rehab center just across town from the Partridge family home. After leaving the center, Chuck drives Shirley, Keith and Danny back home. As Shirley opens the door and the family enters the house, the lady of the house notices how empty it feels. She looks up the stairs and sighs.

"Shirley?" Chuck voices, his hand on the small of her back.

"I can't do it," she mourns.

"I'll be by your side. Let's take these stairs together."

With Chuck by her side, the four slowly ascend the stairs. Danny stops at the threshold of his bedroom door. "I can't sleep here tonight," he wails, "Mom, please don't make me!"

"You don't have to if you don't want to," she soothes. "If you want, you can sleep in the guest room."

"Thanks, mom." Danny carries his damaged suitcase into the guest room. Then, he looks at his and Chris's bedroom door. Keith notices his hesitation. "Danny?"

"I want to get a couple comic books out of the room, but I just can't go in there."

"How 'bout I go in with you?"

The red head nods, and the brothers retrieve the comic books. "Thanks, Keith."

Meanwhile, Shirley walks into her bedroom and sets her suitcase on the floor and sits on the bed. She doesn't even notice when Chuck sits beside her. Instinctively, she lays her head on his shoulder and sighs. He wraps her in an embrace; she silently cries herself to sleep.

Shirley awakens in the middle of the night and realizes she's stretched out on the bed, although she doesn't remember going to bed. She rolls over and sees Chuck asleep beside her. Careful not to disturb him, Shirley quietly walks out of the room to check on her kids. She first starts in the guest room, opening the door, and sees that Danny is asleep. She pads across the room, tucks his covers and gives him a soft kiss on the cheek. "I love you," she whispers before leaving the room. Next, she opens Keith's door and sees that he's still awake. "Keith?"

The eldest Partridge child sits up, "Yeah mom?"

"Why aren't you asleep?"

"I can't sleep," he sniffs.

"Care to talk about it?" she asks, sitting beside him.

"There's not really anything to talk about," he shrugs. "The house feels empty."

"It does."

"Nothing's ever going to be the same," he sighs.

"No, it's not."

"I really don't want to talk about it right now."

"That's fine." Shirley kisses her son on the temple. "Try to get some sleep. I love you."

"I love you too, mom."

She stands up, leaves his room and opens Danny and Chris's bedroom door. Both beds are empty. Danny's in the guest bedroom and Chris will never occupy the bed again. She looks at Chris's night stand and sees his baseball card album, and smiles. He sure loved baseball! It annoyed Keith like crazy when he'd wear his catcher's mitt to rehearsal. She chuckles as she pictures the two boys arguing over it. Then, she walks to the girls' room and opens the door. Just like Danny and Chris's room, the beds are unoccupied. She sees Laurie's bathrobe draped over the headboard, and Tracy's favourite stuffed unicorn on her bed. Absently, she sits on Tracy's bed and cuddles the animal, drenching it with her tears.

The next morning, Chuck awakens, expecting to find his beloved by his side, but her side of the bed is unoccupied. He doesn't hear anyone in the master bathroom, so he walks out of the bedroom. "Shirley?" he calls, as he walks down the hall. As he approaches Laurie and Tracy's room, he hears someone sniffing. "Shirley?" he calls as he opens the door. He sees her asleep on Tracy's bed, clutching the stuffed unicorn. He walks over and kisses her on the cheek, but she doesn't stir. "I love you," he whispers before he walks out of the room.

"Chuck?" she mumbles as he gets to the threshold. He stops in his tracks. "Yes?" he walks back and sits on the edge of the bed. "Oh, Chuck!" she sobs.

"I know," he comforts. "You've made it through the hardest part: the first night."

She nods. "We'll have to go to the funeral home before going up to see Laurie." Inhaling, and feeling her body shake, she continues, "Oh Chuck, I don't know if I can do this!"

"You can," he assures, kissing her on the cheek. "You've been doing it."

"I feel like I've not been doing it very well."

"Honey," he smiles, "you've been amazing."

"Thanks," she blushes as she rises. "I've got to make breakfast for Keith and Danny. They'll be up soon and they'll want breakfast."

"Let me help."

She nods as they go down to the kitchen. They find Keith and Danny fixing pancakes and scrambled eggs. Shirley remembers a happier time, when Keith and Laurie had a "battle of the sexes" and Keith's attempt at pancakes and a spinach soufflé were disasters! "Mmm! Something smells good!" she smiles.

"Mom!" Keith utters, surprised to see her and Chuck awake.

"We made breakfast," Danny adds. "Have a seat."

"Thank you," she answers as she and Chuck sit at the table.

Danny pours them a glass of orange juice and a cup of coffee as Keith serves the pancakes and eggs. Then, the boys join them at the table. Shirley takes a bite of her pancakes. "Keith, these are really good."

"Thanks," he grins, "guess I'm improving."

"What are we doing today?" Danny asks, dreading the answer.

"I've got to go to the funeral home to make arrangements and then go to the rehab center to see Laurie."

"Can I stay here?" the red head petitions. "I can't go today."

"The two of you don't have to go if you don't want to."

"I can go, mom," Keith volunteers.

"You can come too, if you'd like," she states, "but you don't have to."

"What do we need to bring?"

"An outfit so the funeral home can dress them."

"Any ideas?" the eldest Partridge child inquires.

Danny finishes his breakfast and quietly leaves the table. Shirley sighs as she looks in the direction he went, then turns her attention back to her oldest son. "I was thinking about one of their costumes."

"From the band?" he chokes.

"Well, Tracy did pick out the fabric for our blouses with the different coloured large dots."

"Then, we should include one of her tambourines and either one of Chris's baseball mitts or drumsticks."

"Okay," she sighs. "Can you pick out the ones we should include while I go see about Danny? I'll get the costumes before we leave."

"All right."

The three finish their breakfast and Shirley finds Danny sitting on Chris's bed, with the blond's favourite catcher's mitt in his lap. She knocks on the door. "Danny? Can I come in?"

"Yeah, I guess."

She walks into the room and sits on the bed. "Care to talk about it?"

"All this funeral stuff..."

"What about it?"

"Mom," he broods, "we're going to bury Chris and Tracy."

"Yes, we are," she replies, with sympathy.

"I just..." he trails off, in a full-blown cry.

"Oh, Danny!" she takes him into her arms.

"I don't want to go to the funeral home or the funeral. Please don't make me! I can't see them like that."

She strokes his hair and cradles his face in her hands. "I won't make you go to the funeral home or the visitation, but I want my children at the funeral."

"Why? I can't!" he wails.

"I know it's going to be one of the hardest things we're going to do as a family, but we need to do it together."

"Why?"

"A funeral is a way to say goodbye and to start the healing process."

"But I don't want to say goodbye!"

"I know. Neither do I. But you're still going to the funeral. You may regret it if you don't. I don't want you to have that regret."

He wrestles out of her hold and exhales, "Fine."

"Honey, your Grandma and Grandpa Renfrew, Grandma and Grandpa Partridge, aunts, uncles, cousins, Chuck and Reuben will be there. And you know Keith, Laurie and I will also be there. You've got a lot of people you can count on. It's not going to be easy, but we'll get through it together."

"Okay, thanks mom."

"You're welcome, son."

Danny gives his mother a light hug and kisses her cheek. He reaches over and picks up a second mitt and hands it to his mother. "Here's one of his mitts. You'll need it for the funeral."

She fights off feelings of nausea starting to form as she looks at the mitt in her hands. "Thanks, Danny."

"I've got his favourite here. Can we keep this one, and use the one I gave you? He liked that one okay, but I want us to keep his favourite one out."

"That's fine."

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"I want to be alone right now, okay?"

She rises. "Sure. I love you." She kisses him on the cheek before she exits the room.

"I love you too."

Keith meets her in the hallway with one of Tracy's tambourines. "This isn't her favourite, but she liked it. I wanted us to keep her favourite one out." He places it in her hands.

"Okay," she replies, looking at the mitt and tambourine in her hands. "Danny gave me one of Chris's mitts, but not his favourite. I agree we should keep their favourites here with us."

Shirley and Keith descend the stairs and see Chuck with Chris and Tracy's costumes. "Are these the ones you wanted?"

"Yes," she sighs, feeling the finality of it all. "I suppose we should be going in about fifteen."

They finish getting ready. Shirley sees one of Chris's pairs of drumsticks and decides to bring them along too. She knocks on Danny's door to let him know they were leaving and then descends the stairs. Keith is already outside loading Chris and Tracy's things. Chuck waits for her in the living room. She falls into his embrace. "I love you, Shirley. Always remember that." He kisses her on the top of her head.

"I think I'm ready now," she sniffs, wiping the stray tears away.


	17. Chapter 17

**The present (Shirley and Christi's first night home):**

Shirley feeds Christi in the master bedroom. "What a day, sweetheart!" she yawns. Chuck comes out of the bathroom, clad in a towel around his waist, droplets of water still clinging to his bare chest. Shirley runs her tongue over her teeth and smiles.

"You like?" he grins.

"Mmmm hmmmm! Come over here so you can give me a kiss!"

"Your wish is my command!" he bows and saunters over to his wife. He leans down and gives her a passionate kiss. She giggles. "Did you have a good day?"

"The best!"

"I'm glad you and Christi are home."

"I am too." She sighs as she moves the baby to her other breast.

"What?" he asks, curious, as he changes into his pajamas.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a grandmother."

He runs his fingers through his hair, still trying to absorb the news. "Laurie did drop a bombshell on everyone. Greg sure wanted to disappear."

"I don't blame him," she smiles. "Keith and Danny looked like they were going to kill him."

"If Christi drops a bombshell like that on us, I think I'd have to kill him too."

The baby detaches and Shirley holds her baby close. "I can't even imagine her all grown up..." She kisses her on the head. "...Something Chris and Tracy will never get to do." Tears stream down her face. "They'll never get to meet their little sister nor their niece or nephew... And they'll never marry or have kids of their own!" Blinking back tears, she continues, "It's supposed to be Christi's day, but..."

"...you're really missing them right now."

"Yes, I am." She sees that the baby is asleep, so she walks to the bassinet, not bothering to button her gown, and lays Christi down. "I love you."

Chuck holds his arms out and Shirley snuggles into his embrace.

* * *

 **At the funeral home (the next day):**

Shirley and Keith arrive at the funeral home to view Chris and Tracy's bodies. As they walk to the front door, Shirley feels her knees buckle and her legs turn to Jello. She grabs a nearby column and tries to slow her breathing, feeling her body tremble.

"Mom?" He puts a steadying hand on her shoulder.

"I'm..." Trailing off, she sighs. Feeling her body convulse, she continues, "I'm about to enter a funeral home to view my two youngest children. A mother's not supposed to outlive her children." She leans against the column and weeps. After a few minutes, she regroups and they enter the building.

The funeral home director greets the pair and leads them to the visitation room where her children now reside. Shirley sees Chris's casket first. It's a steel blue dye casket, stained with a blue brushed finish. It also has swing-bar handles and light blue velvet interior. As she approaches the casket, she notices the spray near the casket's foot. White tulips, roses, snapdragons, Oriental lilies, larkspur, carnations and Monte Casino asters are accented by the bright green stems of Bells of Ireland. Three blue ribbons drape down from the spray and read, "Grandson, Brother, and Son." She fingers the third ribbon, "Son," bends down and kisses it. Her tears dot the ribbon's surface. Then, she looks to her left and sees her child, wearing his dotted costume, lying on the bed of light blue velvet. "Oh, my sweet baby boy!" His baseball mitt is on his right hand, and his drumsticks lie on his chest. "I'm so sorry," she weeps as she kisses his cheek and smooths his hair.

Shirley then looks over to her right and sees Tracy's casket. Reluctantly, she pads over to her daughter. It's a light pink-orchid casket, including a brushed finish with silver high-lighting, swing-bar handles, chrome tone hardware, and moss pink velvet interior. Just like Chris's, she notices the spray at the foot. Blushing pink roses, tulips, double lisianthus and mini carnations are brought together to create a delicately beautiful bouquet, accented with three light sheer pink ribbons, reading "Granddaughter, Sister, and Daughter." Again, she fingers the third ribbon, "Daughter," bends down and kisses it, dotting the ribbon's surface with her tears. She sees her youngest child, lying on the bed of pink velvet. Tracy's wearing her dotted costume, and is clutching one of her tambourines, and a new brown teddy bear, which Keith bought, with a pink ribbon around its neck. "My beautiful baby girl!"

Keith thumbs through the funeral books near the entrance of the room, reading some of the condolences that have been shared. He sees Reuben's name, along with their record producers, both sets of grandparents, and Greg Houser's name.

The director asks Shirley if she approves of how the children look and she nods, never taking her eyes off her daughter. "Have the arrangements for the ambulance for Laurie been made?" she asks.

"Yes. It's been arranged. They'll meet you there tonight to pick her up for the visitation, and do the same tomorrow for the funeral and graveside service."

"Okay."

Meanwhile, Keith walks to Chris's casket. He studies his youngest brother, lying before him. "I'm so sorry, Little Buddy!" Taking out his wallet in his back pocket, he finds three identical pictures of the family and places one in his hands. Then, he goes to Tracy's and places a second picture in her hands. "I'm so sorry, Tracy baby!" he cries.

The director leaves, allowing Shirley and Keith time alone with the children. "Oh, my baby girl!" Shirley hears from the room's entrance. She sees her mother walking toward her.

"Oh, mom!" Shirley cries as her mother enfolds her in an embrace. "My youngest babies are gone!"

Fred Renfrew stands by his grandson's side, at Tracy's casket. "She really looked up to you." Keith nods, wiping his left eye with the back of his wrist.

Amanda accompanies Shirley to Chris's casket. The younger woman weeps in her mother's embrace. "Mom," she cries, "it's all so final! After tomorrow, I'll never get to see my baby boy and girl again!"

"I know, love."

"Danny decide to stay home?" Shirley inquires, as she wipes the tears from her eyes.

"Yes. He said he wasn't up to coming right now."

"I said he didn't have to come to the viewing or visitation, but he has to come to the funeral or graveside."

"He'll be here tonight," the Renfrew patriarch states. "He and I talked before we left, and he decide he'll come tonight too."

"Dad," she sighs, "You didn't..."

"We just talked about this time is to be together as a family to say goodbye."

"Thanks, Dad." She sighs as she moves to her daughter's casket. "Have Mr. and Mrs. Partridge gotten in?"

"They called just before we left," the elder woman replies. "They'd checked into their hotel and were going to go see Laurie."

"Do they need me to pick them up tonight and tomorrow?" Keith inquires.

"No," Fred answers, as he kisses his daughter's temple, "They've rented a car."

"They said they'll see you guys tonight," Amanda adds.

Shirley nods.

Fred moves to Chris's casket, and traces the lines on the young boy's face, and sighs. Amanda wraps her arms around her husband and buries her head in his chest. "I never thought we'd bury a grandchild," he frowns, "and now we're burying two."

Keith looks at his watch. "Mom, we need to go and see Laurie now. She's expecting us for lunch."

Shirley nods, kisses Tracy and Chris, and follows her son and parents out of the building.


	18. Chapter 18

**The present (Christi's first night at home):**

A baby cries and Shirley sits straight up in bed, immediately waking out of sleep. Chuck rolls over and grunts. "Go back to sleep," she smiles, "I've got her." She lifts her daughter out of her bassinet, and brings her to her breast. "You hungry, girl?"

As she settles into the rocking chair, feeding Christi, she reflects on the past year:

It still astonishes me at how much things have changed in the last year! This time last year, we were still in Denver, waiting on Laurie to be transferred back to San Pueblo, so we could have Chris and Tracy's funeral and be together one last time as a family of six. Now, Christie's here, Laurie's about to be married, and she and Greg are expecting my first grandchild. I still can't wrap my head around becoming a grandmother. I just had a baby and in a few short months, I'll be a grandmother and this child will be an aunt. I'm not ready to be a grandmother.

She sighs as she leans her head against the rocking chair's headrest.

The kids had such a difficult time after Chris and Tracy were killed. Keith blamed himself for the accident. Laurie, of course, had an uphill battle because of her arm and spinal injuries. We weren't sure what her recovery prognosis would be...

Shirley smiles as she thinks about Laurie:

The doctor said she'd probably never be able to have children and now she's pregnant with her first baby. I hope she'll do well with this pregnancy and if she and Greg want, that she'll be able to have more kids... but not too soon.

Her thoughts move on to Danny:

Oh, Danny. He was so brave! Laurie told me how he supported her right after the accident, never leaving her side, and keeping her awake and calm. He had such a hard time seeing her in the hospital and the visitation and funeral were almost too much for him. Chuck and my parents were so wonderful. I don't know what the kids and I would've done without them. They stayed by our side the whole time. And Reuben! This was hard on him too! He'd not only invested his time and energy into making The Partridge Family Band a success, he also invested his heart. I know he loved my kids like they were his own. He supported Keith and Danny while we were still in Denver, took our belongings back to San Pueblo, and fielded all the press conferences and cancellations.

I felt like my world had just come crashing down. I don't know how I would've gotten through it without Chuck, Reuben, my parents, and the kids. I really wanted us to arrive at the visitation as a family, but since Laurie was in rehab and unable to ride in a car, we had to travel to the funeral home separately. Reuben brought Keith and Danny, and Chuck went with me to ride with Laurie... or, I should say we were planning on riding with Laurie, but that's not what happened.

 **The Visitation:**

Chuck and Shirley drive to the rehab to accompany Laurie to the funeral home. While Chuck waits outside, Shirley knocks on her daughter's door.

"Come in!"

"Hey sweetheart!" Shirley kisses her daughter's cheek. "I brought your blue peasant dress. I thought it would be the easiest to wear."

"Thanks. Did you get my sandals too?"

"Yes, I did," she replies, placing the garment bag on the nearby table. "Would you like me to help you get dressed?"

The brunette frowns and turns her head, hiding her tears. The gravity of the situation hits her like a ton of bricks. Shirley, concerned, strokes her daughter's hair, only to see her pull away. "Honey?"

"I want to do it myself! I want to dress myself and do things on my own again!"

"You will. It'll take time. I mean, you'll be getting your cast off and the pins out in a few weeks, and the staff here is working with you."

"Mom," Laurie groans, annoyed, "I know, but still..."

"I understand. You've always been independent. Even when you were a little girl, you would always tell me you wanted to do it yourself."

"And I feel bad!" she sniffs.

"Why?"

"Because I'm here, and at least alive, and Chris and Tracy aren't. Oh mom!" she wails, "I want them back so badly!"

Shirley moves to the other side of the bed and gathers her daughter in her arms. "Me too. I want Chris and Tracy back too and I wish you weren't going through this either." Tears roll down her cheeks. They sit in their embrace until a nurse knocks on the door, startling them.

"I'm here to get you changed." The nurse stops short when she sees Laurie's mother. "Oh! I can come back later."

"No," the brunette replies, "Come on in. I should be getting ready anyway."

"Would you like me to step out then?" Shirley asks, as she kisses her daughter on the cheek.

Laurie nods. Shirley steps out, allowing the nurse to help her daughter dress. Chuck kisses his fianceé's cheek. "Laurie getting dressed?"

"Yes," she sniffs back tears, waving her hand in front of her face. "Were you able to check on the ambulance?"

"I did," he sighs.

"And?"

"There was a wreck downtown, so an ambulance won't be available."

"So," the Partridge matriarch panics, "how are we going to get Laurie to the visitation? She can't miss it!" She begins to cry.

"We'll take her in my car," he assures.

"How?"

"I'll lift her in and out of the car, and we'll take her wheelchair." She starts to protest, so he cuts her off, "We can make it work. We'll ask one of the therapists here to show me how to transfer her."

"But she's so fragile!"

Looking her in the eye and placing his hands on her shoulders, he assures her that he'll be able to safely transfer her. "Honey, I can do it." She looks away. "If there were any other way, I'd say let's do it. But she can't miss the visitation and this is the only way she's going to be able to go."

"What about if she wants to view Chris and Tracy? She hasn't seen them since the accident."

"I'll lift her. Honey, we can make this work."

Before they realize, the nurse, who was helping Laurie change, opens the door. The couple enters the room and explains their plans for getting her to and from the visitation. Although reluctant, Laurie realizes this is the only way. Shirley gazes at her daughter. "You look lovely."

"Thanks," she blushes.

The physical therapist on duty enters the room and instructs Chuck on how to transfer Laurie and how to fold and unfold her chair.

"Ready?" Chuck asks.

"I think so," the brunette sighs, as Chuck lowers her into the wheelchair.

Shirley motions for everyone to leave the room. "Honey," she smooths Laurie's hair, "are you okay?"

"No," she cries. "I don't want to say goodbye to them, mom!"

"Oh, sweetheart! I know this is tough for all of us."

Suddenly, the young woman breaks down in a full-blown wail. "I saw Tracy get tossed out of the bus!"

"Oh, my little girl!" Shirley cries, as she enfolds her in an embrace.

"She... she... she flew in front of my face and I couldn't stop her! It... it... it happened so fast! Mom! My baby sister!"

Shirley holds her daughter in silence.


	19. Chapter 19

**Back to the present:**

Shirley looks down at her baby and sees that she's fallen asleep. "You done, sweetheart?" Christi squirms as Shirley burps her over the shoulder. She further reflects:

I'm still concerned about Danny. Laurie seems to be handling things okay. Greg has really helped her cope with this. Music seems to be a release for Keith. But Danny? He really doesn't have an outlet. I suggested he get back into baseball, but he said it reminds him of Chris. And since Keith moved out and our family band folded, Reuben's not around as much. I miss Reuben and Danny sparring with each other. Reuben often acted like Danny's ribbing was annoying, but I knew he secretly enjoyed it. I'd hoped he and Chuck would've bonded with each other, but they really haven't. Although I'm thrilled Christi is here, sometimes I wish I hadn't gotten pregnant so soon after we married. We were so caught up in getting ready for the baby and before that, we were caught up in our wedding and so involved with Laurie's recovery, that Danny got pushed to the side. Everyone left him: Chris and Tracy died, Laurie stayed at the rehab center for months and then moved into her own place, and Keith moved out and started his solo career a couple months after the accident. Danny's so sullen and sad and I don't know how to help him.

* * *

 **The visitation:**

The Partridges gather by themselves in the visitation room. Laurie hasn't seen Chris and Tracy since the accident and Danny hasn't seen them since the coroner's office. Chuck wheels Laurie into the room and remains at a respectful distance so the four surviving Partridges can have some time alone. Keith stands by his mother, somber. Shirley feels her knees go weak and places her hand on the foot of Tracy's casket to keep her balance. Danny leans his head on Chris's casket and sobs.

"Chuck?" Laurie calls, "Can you lift me up so I can see?"

He nods as he walks to her side. "On the count of three, I'll lift you into my arms. Ready? One, two, three." Laurie inhales as Chuck lifts her up. "You okay?"

"Yes," she answers, as he brings her to Chris's casket first and then Tracy's. "My baby sister!" she weeps, as she tries to stroke Tracy's hair with her broken arm. "I can't believe they're gone!" She cries into his shoulder. Chuck holds her closer and loses his balance. Laurie's eyes widen, frightened, as she feels her arm slip from around his neck. "Chuck, help! I'm slipping!"

Shirley startles and races toward her fiancé and daughter. "Chuck!"

"I've got you," he assures.

"You sure?" Laurie doubts.

"I'm sure."

"Chuck," the Partridge matriarch calls, "don't drop her."

"I've got her," he repeats as he readjusts her. "Better?"

"Yes," she sighs, relieved. "Can you take me back to Chris?"

"Okay."

Shirley accompanies them to his casket, then sees, out of the corner of her eye, Danny sitting alone on a couch behind some of the flower arrangements. Chuck notices and nods, "Go. I've got her." She quietly walks to her middle son. "Danny? Can I sit?"

"I guess."

"Wanna talk about it?" she asks, as she sits beside him.

"What's there to talk about? They're gone and nothing's gonna bring them back."

"I'm so sorry, honey," she sighs, stroking the back of his head.

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Can I be alone right now? I just want to be by myself right now."

"All right. I love you."

"Love you too, mom."

Shirley kisses her son's temple as she stands up. "You gonna be okay?"

Danny nods.

Shirley hears a knock on the door and opens it, revealing Fred and Amanda Renfrew and Jack and Marjorie Partridge.

"Is it all right if we come in?" Jack asks, as Amanda hugs her daughter.

"Sure. Anyone else out there yet?"

"Yes," Marjorie answers, "there are a few people out there, but the director isn't letting anyone else in for another half an hour."

"I asked the director to have them wait," Fred adds.

"Thanks."

While Amanda and the Partridges make their way to Keith, Laurie, and Chuck by the caskets, Fred sits, silently, beside Danny.

"Hey, Grandpa," he sniffs.

"Hard, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"You know? I lost a younger brother when I was about your age."

"Oh really?" he asks, curious.

"Yeah. Paul was seven. We were playing in the rain and he was struck by lightning. He was killed instantly."

"Really?"

"Yes, really." The elder gentleman exhales. "I know this is tough."

"It's so quiet at the house without Chris and Tracy running around."

"You miss your best friends." He takes a handkerchief from his coat pocket and gives it to his grandson.

"Yeah."

"It was lonely after your Uncle Paul died. The rest of my brothers and sisters were all older and it was just the two of us. Well, us and your Aunt Fern, but she was a baby, so she didn't really count."

"Uh huh. And I know Keith's moving out soon and Laurie's not home either. And mom and Chuck are getting married. They'll probably have a couple kids together."

"You're feeling alone, aren't you?"

"Yes," he replies as he buries his face in his hands.

"You know your Grandmother and I, and your mom, Keith, Laurie, Chuck, Reuben, and your other grandparents love you very much."

"Thanks." As Fred stands and begins to walk away, Danny stops him. "Can you sit with me awhile?"

"Sure," he replies, sitting back down. "Do you want to talk, or just sit?"

"I don't want to talk."

"Okay."

Shirley, at Chris's casket, sees her dad with her son. Fred catches her eye and nods. She smiles, relieved that he is talking to someone.

Chuck, with Laurie still in his arms, is by Tracy's casket. He feels his arms tremble with fatigue. "I'm going to have to set you down."

"Okay. I'm getting tired too."

He sets her in her wheelchair. "Where would you like me to wheel you?"

"I don't know," she sighs.

Marjorie walks to her granddaughter and hugs her. "My sweet Laurie!"

"Hi, Grandma," she cries.

"Would you like to go someplace where we can talk?"

She nods. "Chuck?"

He wheels her to a couch and transfers her from her wheelchair. Marjorie sits beside her, to her right. Laurie leans her head on her grandmother's shoulder.

"Let me know when you're ready to get back in your chair."

"Thanks."

Keith quietly leaves the room and finds some water. He sees an empty room, stretches out on one of the couches, and falls asleep.

Shirley scans the room and sees Laurie and Danny, but not Keith. "Where's Keith?"

"Do you want me to look for him?" Jack suggests.

"Please, and go ahead and let everyone in."

Jack searches the funeral home, and finds his grandson asleep. Keith opens his eyes and sits up. "Granddad?"

"The visitation's started. Do you want to come in?"

"No," he replies, as he stands, "but I will." He walks into the room with his grandfather. Shirley smiles and nods in appreciation.

Relatives and guests write their condolences in the book at the room's entrance. Fred stays close to Danny, and Marjorie, Laurie. Keith circulates through the visitors, receiving condolences. Chuck remains by Shirley's side, giving her strength as she too receives visitors and condolences. Amanda and Jack circulate through the guests, checking on Shirley and their grandchildren.

Shirley spots Reuben and smiles. "Reuben! Thanks for coming!"

"You're welcome. I wouldn't have missed this for anything."

"I appreciate that."

"You guys are like family to me."

"You are too," she replies, embracing her friend. "Please, don't be a stranger. I know the Partridge Family Band is no more, but please, we still want you to be a part of our lives."

"I promise I'll stay around."

"Thank you."


	20. Chapter 20

**Back to the Present:**

Christi stills and Shirley rises, careful not to wake her sleeping baby, and places her in her bassinet. "Sweet dreams, Little One." She climbs in bed and Chuck stirs. "She asleep?"

"Yes," she replies, kissing her husband on the cheek. "She fell asleep nursing and only woke up once when I was burping her."

He props his head on his elbow. "How are you?"

"Happy. I love my life." She gives her husband a quick peck on the lips.

"I'm glad," he replies, returning the kiss.

"Keith's career is taking off, Laurie's about to be married and a new mother, Danny's seeming more himself, Christi's home and healthy..." She pauses, once again, kissing her husband, "and of course, I've got the most wonderful husband in the world!"

"And I've got the most wonderful wife in the world too, and the most beautiful daughter in the world, who is as beautiful as her mother."

"Aww," she blushes.

Stroking her cheek, he smiles. "Seriously, it's good to see you smile again. I've missed your smile."

"It... it's hard to be happy sometimes."

"I imagine it is."

"Sometimes I feel guilty when I find myself happy," she sighs, "but I know Chris and Tracy would want us to go on and be happy." Shirley yawns and snuggles into her husband's embrace. "And I am happy, really I am."

They exchange a quick peck and fall asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

 **The funeral:**

The family gathers in a nearby room as the guests file into the funeral home's chapel. Shirley, Keith and Danny kneel around Laurie's wheelchair, enabling Shirley to gather her living children into an embrace. "I love you," she begins, kissing each of them on the temple. "This is going to be one of the hardest things we've ever had to do, but we'll get through it together."

Danny wraps his arms around his mother and weeps. "I love you, mom."

"I love you too." Shirley's eyes fill with pain as she sees the heartbreak of losing Chris and Tracy etched into her children's faces. She looks over her son's shoulder and sees the funeral home director enter the room. "Are you ready?"

Laurie starts to panic. "I can't do this, mom!"

"Give us a sec!" the Partridge matriarch replies, leaning around her son. The director nods and escorts the grandparents to the chapel's threshold.

Danny nods and releases his mother. She holds her daughter as Laurie cries into her mother's shoulder. "Mom! I can't do this! I just can't! Please understand."

"I do understand. I'll be there right beside you. We'll do this together." Laurie nods, as Shirley studies her children's faces. "It's time," she sighs, noticing a hitch in her voice, afraid if she speaks any more, she'll break down in tears.

Danny wheels Laurie out of the room, while Keith stays behind with their mother. "Mom? Are you okay?" Shirley sniffs, turns her head and waves her son away. "I can't do this! I know I told you three that we can do this together, but I don't know if I can!" Her cries turn into a full-blown wail. "Mom," Keith begins, as he puts his hands on her shoulders, looking her straight in the eye, "we can do this. It's going to be hard, but we can do this together. Laurie and Danny are having a difficult time and they need their mother to be strong for them."

She nods. "What about you?"

"What?"

"What about you?" She inhales. "How are you?"

"I'm okay." She looks unconvinced, so he regroups. "I mean, this is hard, but I'll get through it. We all will."

"Yes, we will," she smiles weakly. "Let's go. They're waiting for us." Shirley and Keith join their family. The director cues the family to process down the aisle. Jack and Marjorie Partridge lead, followed by Fred and Amanda Renfrew. Danny wheels Laurie, and Keith escorts Shirley. She feels a lump forming in her throat as she sees the caskets side by side at the end of the aisle. A tear rolls down her cheek. "Just breathe, mom," Keith whispers. She sees Chuck helping Laurie transfer from her wheelchair to the pew, then folding up her chair and moving it over to the side. He stands, waiting for Keith and Shirley, kisses her on the cheek and sits by his beloved.

Shirley sits, dazed, by her fiancé, hand clasping his for strength. She is unaware of what each speaker has said. Instead, her eyes focus on the caskets, which hold her youngest son and daughter. The service ends, and she is barely aware of the guests shaking her hand, giving condolences, and hugs. Chuck places his hand on her shoulder, startling her out of her daze. "Shirley?"

"Wha?"

"The director asked if you wanted them to open the caskets."

"Yes," she sighs.

The family takes their turns standing before each casket. Chuck lifts Laurie into his arms so she can see. After each has taken their turn, they give Shirley space alone with her youngest children. "Oh, my baby boy and baby girl!" she weeps into her hands. Chuck sits Laurie down in her wheelchair and stands by his beloved's side. "Chuck! My babies are gone!" she cries into his embrace.

The director asks if she's ready to close the caskets, as it's almost time to go to the graveside. Shirley continues to weep into Chuck's shoulder, uttering a muffled, "okay." The director asks again. "Go ahead," Chuck replies, holding her in his arms.

Meanwhile, the Partridges and Renfrews quietly escort Keith, Laurie and Danny out of the chapel. Shirley, still in her beloved's embrace, watches the director close the caskets. As the staff wheel them out of the chapel's side door, Shirley and Chuck silently walk behind them and watch Chris and Tracy be loaded into the hearses. Tears flow down her cheeks as she stands, unaware that her family is getting into their limousines.

"Chuck!" Laurie calls, once again startling her mother out of her daze. "Chuck! A little help here?" The couple walk to the doors of the front limousine. Chuck lifts Laurie out of her wheelchair and sets her down in the vehicle. "Careful as I put you in." She bumps her head on the top of the door frame. "Ouch!"

"Sorry!"

"It's okay."

Chuck then folds up the chair, and sets it in the front passenger seat. He and Shirley get into the limousines, and the caravan drives to the cemetery.


	21. Chapter 21

**Back to the present (the same night):**

Shirley awakens, feeling her pillow is wet with her tears. Flashes from the funeral and graveside service flood her mind. She turns her pillow over, to the dry side, and tries to fall asleep. However, all her attempts at slumber become futile. She shifts and her husband stirs. "Honey?"

"I'm sorry I awakened you," she sniffs and faces her husband.

"It's okay." He repositions a stray lock of her hair. "You wanna talk about it?"

"I dreamed about the funeral again." She sighs, as her heart feels as if it's going to break in half. "One minute I'm happy with my life and the next, I feel so overwhelmed. I feel like I'm going crazy at times."

"You're not crazy. You've experienced so many changes in such a short period of time. It's no wonder you feel like you're going crazy."

"I want to be happy and I know Chris and Tracy would want us to go on and not be sad all the time, but..." she trails off and cries.

"But it's hard."

"Yes."

He kisses away the tears on her cheeks.

"I don't want Chris and Tracy's deaths to overshadow Christi's childhood. I don't want her or Laurie's baby to look back and say her mother and grandmother was always so sad."

"They won't."

Shirley looks at him, doubting.

"I'm serious, Shirl. They'll look back and remember you as the sweet, caring and beautiful person you are."

"Thanks," she blushes.

"We'll tell Christi and Laurie's baby about Chris and Tracy and what a couple amazing kids they were. We'll tell them how happy the kids were, how they loved life."

Tears stream down her face. "I miss my kids!" she cries, trying not to wake their baby.

"I know you do."

"It feels like I've got a hole ripped in my heart and it'll never get better."

"I imagine it feels like one's been ripped. It will never be the same as it was before the accident, but it will get better."

"I don't know if I want it to."

"What do you mean?" he asks, confused.

"We're walking away from Chris and Tracy. We're going on with our lives, and their lives have ended. The other kids are getting older and Chris and Tracy are forever twelve and ten. They have a baby sister and a niece or nephew they'll never know, and who will never know them. It hurts knowing my family will never be whole. They'll always be missing. They'll never become teenagers, fall in love, get married or have children of their own..."

"No, they won't." He holds his wife as she cries into his pillow.

Christi awakens and fusses. "I'll get her." Shirley starts to get up, but Chuck stops her. "No, I'll get her. If she's hungry, I'll bring her to you." She nods and watches as he lifts their daughter from her bassinet. "What's wrong, sweetheart?" He feels the baby's diaper. "You're soaked. No wonder you woke up." He kisses her on the top of her head, carries her to the changing table and changes her diaper. The baby settles down, so Chuck rocks her in the rocking chair.

Shirley watches the scene before her. "She okay?"

"Yeah. She was just wet. I don't think she's hungry." He looks at the clock and sees that it's after four. "What time did she eat last?"

"It was about one-thirty. She may be getting hungry."

"Want me to bring her over?"

"Please?"

"All right." He stands and cradles the sleeping baby. "Your mama wants to see if you're hungry. Might wanna wake up for her." He places the baby in his wife's arms and crawls into bed.

Shirley exposes a breast and positions the baby. "You hungry, love?" The baby continues to sleep, so she tickles Christi on the bottom of her foot. The baby's eyes pop open and she wails. "I'm sorry, baby girl. I didn't mean to startle you." She brings the baby to her breast. Christi latches on, and Shirley relaxes against her pillows.

Chuck observes the scene before him and smiles. "I love you, you know."

"I love you too," she smiles back, a couple stray tears rolling down her cheeks.

* * *

 **The graveside service:**

As the limousines pull into the cemetery, Shirley surveys the graves dotting the landscape and feels a lump grow in her throat. This is where her youngest two children would lie forever. She snuggles into her fiancé's embrace, the pain almost too much to bear.

"I love you," he whispers.

She smiles, weakly, as she squeezes his hand for strength.

The vehicles stop by the graves. Shirley watches the funeral home workers unload the caskets and carry them to the graves. She feels tears forming, and one rolling down her cheek. The driver opens the limousine doors, holding a hand out for Shirley. She takes it and steps outside. She swallows the lump as she faces the gravesites. Chuck steps out, embracing her from behind and kisses her on the cheek. She leans into his embrace. "I'm not ready for this!" she sobs.

Keith, Laurie and Danny silently observe the scene before them.

"I've got to get Laurie out of the limousine," Chuck whispers. Shirley nods, allowing him to lift her daughter out of the vehicle. "Careful not to bump your head."

"Like last time?" she smiles.

"I'm sorry about that."

"It's okay," she chuckles, as he gingerly carries her out of the vehicle, to the gravesite. Keith and Danny follow closely behind and Shirley joins her fiancé's side, as they make their way to the grave. Chuck lowers her onto one of the chairs in the front row. The rest of the family takes their seats: Chuck on the front left, Shirley beside him, then Keith, Laurie and Danny. Jack and Marjorie Partridge and Fred and Amanda Renfrew sit in the row behind them.

The service is short. As with the funeral, Shirley barely hears anything that was said. Then, the officiant and guests leave the family to be with Chris and Tracy one last time. Shirley rises and traces the front of each casket with the tips of her fingers. "My babies!" she whispers. "I love you." Keith and Danny silently rise and stand with their mother.

"Please," Laurie whispers, "someone?" Chuck starts to lift her and Keith stops him. "No," he starts, putting his hand on Chuck's shoulder. "Let me." Laurie nods and Chuck instructs him on how to lift his sister. Keith lifts her into his arms and joins their mother and brother. The family gathers, one last time, as a family of six. Chuck, Jack and Marjorie, and Fred and Amanda stand at a respectful distance.

Keith, with Laurie in his arms, and Danny return to the limousine. Chuck holds Shirley close. "I want to be alone," she whispers. "Okay," he places a light kiss on her cheek and stands a few paces away from the canopy.

"I'm so sorry, sweethearts," Shirley mourns, her body trembling with grief. Fred and Amanda Renfrew carefully make their way to their daughter's side. "Mama!" the blonde woman cries, as she feels her mother's arms wrapped around her.

Keith, Laurie and Danny watch at a distance. "Keith?" Laurie pipes.

"Yes?"

"Can you put me down?"

"Okay, Danny, get her wheelchair out of the limousine so I can set her down."

The red head nods, gets the chair and unfolds it. Keith sets his sister down. "Better?"

"Yeah."

Jack and Marjorie join Shirley and the Renfrews at the caskets. Marjorie kisses each of the caskets and then kisses Shirley on the temple. The blonde woman lets go of her mother and embraces her mother-in-law. The women end their embrace and the elder Partridges kiss their three surviving grandchildren and get into the second limousine.

"Are you ready?" Fred asks, as he sees the burial crew approaching the graves. Shirley spies the crew from the corner of her eye and gulps. "No," she replies, in monotone, "I was there when they came into the world, and I will be there when they're placed in the ground." He nods and leads his wife and daughter back a distance, allowing the crew to bury the kids. Shirley allows the tears to flow as she sees her son and daughter being lowered into the ground. Keith, Laurie and Danny weep in the distance.

The bulldozers finish covering the caskets, the crew drives them off as others place the flowers on top of the graves. The Renfrews join the Partridges in the second limousine. Shirley approaches the graves as they finish and leave. She pulls a few flowers from each grave, forming a bouquet. She spies the small grave markers, and reads her children's names: Christopher Shaun Partridge and Tracey Mae Partridge. "It's all so final now!" she says to herself. Keith, wheeling Laurie, and Danny join their mother.

"I guess this is it," Laurie sighs. Keith and Danny stand in silence. "Keith, Danny?" the brunette begins, "Can you make a bouquet for me? I want to have one for my room at the rehab." She looks at her mother for approval; Shirley nods her assent. The boys assemble a bouquet, taking flowers from each grave. Keith finds a band in his pocket, binds the flowers together, and starts to hand it to his sister. "I can't hold them with my left hand, and I need my right hand when Chuck puts me in the limo. Can you hold it for me until we get in?" Keith nods.

After a few moments, Shirley motions for her children to go back to the limousine, leaving her alone with her youngest two children one last time. Chuck catches her eye and helps Laurie into the vehicle. "I love you," Shirley whispers. Reluctantly, she makes her way back to the limousine. Chuck gives his beloved a quick embrace and kiss on her cheek as the driver opens the door. She steps in; Chuck follows. The driver closes the door, returns to the driver's seat and the limousines drive off. Shirley watches as the gravesites shrink in the distance. A tear rolls down her cheek.


	22. Chapter 22

**The present:**

Shirley flips the last two pancakes cooking in the skillet. "What's for breakfast?" Danny queries as he enters the kitchen. He tickles Christi's chin and sits at the table. Chuck enters the room and kisses his wife on the cheek. "How are you feeling?"

"Good," she kisses him back, and transfers the remaining pancakes onto a plate.

He picks up the plate and places it in front of Danny. "Thanks."

"Got any plans for today," Chuck asks.

"Punky and I are going to go skateboarding. Then, we're going to catch a movie. That okay, mom?"

"Sure. Do you need any money?" She asks, as she brings two more plates, setting one in front of her husband and the other in front of her place. "Scratch that," she corrects.

"Yeah, I've got plenty." He finishes up, clears his plate, and tickles his younger sister's chin. "I'm out," he announces, as he kisses his mother on the cheek.

"Have fun!" She calls as she hears her son leave. Then, she looks into the bassinet and sees that Christi is stirring. "You want up?" She starts to pick her up, but Chuck interrupts. "I'll get her. You go ahead and eat."

"C'mere, baby girl," he greets, as he lifts his daughter onto his shoulder.

"You got plans today?" she asks, as she takes a bite of scrambled eggs.

"I've got a meeting at the base. It shouldn't take more than about three hours."

"Ugh!" she replies, crossing her eyes.

"Seriously, it won't take too long. And you?"

"Christi and I are going to the cemetery."

"Are you sure you should drive? I could take you later on today or tomorrow."

"No, I want it to be just her and I. I'd wanted to go on the anniversary," she kisses her daughter's head, "but this little girl had other plans."

Christi squirms and fusses. Chuck repositions the baby and she starts to root. "Uhh, Shirley?" he nervously chokes.

"She's probably still hungry," she chuckles, seeing her husband's discomfort.

"You take her and I'll clean up."

"I can clean up if you need to get going."

"No," he contradicts, clearing his plate. "I've got time before I have to leave." He bends down and kisses her on the lips.

Shirley smiles as she adjusts herself and brings the baby to a breast. She relaxes as Chrisi latches on. "That's my girl!"

Chuck fills the sink and begins to wash the dishes. "You need anything, hun?"

"A little more orange juice, please."

He pours her more juice and finishes the dishes. Then, he joins his wife at the table and finishes his coffee.

* * *

 **Back at the Partridge house after the graveside service:**

After settling Laurie back into her room at the rehab, Chuck, Shirley, Keith and Danny return home. Shirley opens the front door and sighs. Keith makes a beeline for the garage, and Danny, to his new bedroom, formerly the guest room. Shirley plods up the stairs, walks into her bedroom and lies down on her bed. Chuck knocks on her door. "Shirley?" She doesn't answer, so he quietly opens the door. Shirley stares straight ahead, not noticing her fiancé at the door. He closes the door, goes back to the living room, and stretches out on the couch, falling asleep as soon as his head hits the couch.

Later that evening, Chuck awakens and rises from the couch. Keith comes in from the garage and Danny descends the stairs. "Mom in the kitchen?" the redhead inquires, as he enters the kitchen. "Mom's not in the kitchen," he remarks, surprised, "maybe she's in her bedroom." Danny starts to go up the stairs, but Chuck interrupts.

"I'll go check on her," Chuck insists, as he ascends the staircase. He knocks on the master bedroom door. "Shirley?" She doesn't answer, so he opens the door and sees that she's still asleep. "Shirley?" he again calls, as he enters her room. He bends down and kisses her on the cheek. "Shirley?" She moans and turns over, not opening her eyes. "Do you feel like having dinner?"

"No," she responds, muffled, into her pillow. "I wanna be alone."

"You need to eat something."

"Later," she sniffs, "leave me alone right now."

"Shirley, you need to eat."

"No," she sobs. "I don't want anything. I just want to be left alone!"

Chuck sighs. "I'll save you a plate for later."

"Fine. Please, just go," she insists, face still buried in her pillow.

"I love you." He bends down and places a gentle kiss on her cheek, then leaves the room.

Chuck descends the stairs and sees Keith and Danny sitting on the living room couch.

"Mom?" Keith utters.

"She's still asleep," the elder man sighs. "I'll get dinner together and we can eat in the kitchen."

"Isn't mom going to eat?" the red head chimes.

"She'll eat later. Right now, she needs her rest."

"This has taken a lot out of her," Keith observes.

"Yes, it has."

"How long are you going to stay with us?" Danny asks.

"Your mother and I haven't talked about it, but I'll be here for as long as it takes."

Danny sighs, relieved. "The wedding's still on for November?"

"Yes."

"Why don't you move in?" the red head suggests, "The wedding's only in a few months and mom needs you. We all need you."

"If that's what your mother wants..." he begins.

"That's what I want," a weary female voice sounds from the stairs.

The three men turn and see a weary Shirley descend the stairs, cheeks streaked with tears. "Shirley?" Chuck calls. "Mom?" Keith and Danny call, simultaneously.

"Please stay with us," she cries, as she embraces her beloved.

"Forever," he reassures, as he pulls her into a passionate kiss, while Keith and Danny smile.


	23. Epilogue

**Epilogue (back to the present):**

Shirley, with Christi in her arms, sits in between Chris and Tracy's graves. She traces her finger over the names, and dates of birth and death, which are etched on their tombstones. "Hi kids," she begins, "sorry I wasn't able to come out to visit the other day... on the anniversary. Your sister wasn't supposed to arrive that day, but she had other plans." She sighs, feeling tears well. "I miss you so much! Let me fill you in on what's happened this last year." She looks at her youngest daughter. "This is your little sister, Christianna Mae Corwin. Christi, for short. Danny and your Grandpa Renfrew said that 'Christianna Mae' is a 'mouthful for a little baby.'" She chuckles, "I guess they're right."

She reflects on the past year:

"Chuck moved in right after the funeral. He sold his condo and moved in permanently the next weekend. Keith and Danny were uncomfortable with Chuck sleeping in my bedroom with me until we got married, so he moved into the guest room. Yes, Chris, we turned yours and Danny's room into a guest room. Danny took what was the guest room. He said he just couldn't sleep in that room since you weren't there anymore. Keith moved out as soon as Chuck and I got married. He wanted to get his own place. I couldn't blame him..."

She chuckles.

"Remember when he moved into the vacant room in the house next door? Danny secretly made him lunches and had his laundry done. Of course, he charged him for it. I knew all along, but couldn't resist pretending I was unaware of their shenanigans!"

She sighs.

"Reuben got Keith started on a solo career. He's quite a success. Tracy, he released the song he wrote for you. It made the Top 10. He wanted to release a version with some of the rehearsal Danny recorded, playing in the background, but I said no. I know he wanted to release it for you, Tracy, but it felt too soon. He released some of our other songs too, in a tribute album. The album went gold within the first month of its release. He's still going to college, which was a requirement I put in. Yes, he's an adult and my requirement doesn't hold water, but he agreed to my terms. I want all my kids to finish college."

Then, she reflects on Laurie:

"Tracy, when Christi's old enough for her own room, she'll take the one you shared with Laurie. She and Greg will be married in a few weeks and their baby's due early next year. She stayed in rehab until after the first of this year, then the rehab helped her find a place of her own; one that could accommodate her being in a wheelchair. The accident broke her back and left her paralyzed from the waist down. She got the cast off and the pins out of her left arm in August and her brace off in October. Unfortunately, shortly after she got it off, we had a cold front and she developed double pneumonia. It was touch and go for a couple weeks, but she pulled out of it. Chuck and I had originally planned on getting married at the house, but since Laurie was still so sick, we got married in the rehab chapel. Laurie caught the bouquet."

Shirley laughs, thinking of that memory:

"She and Greg got engaged the night before Christi was born. They're getting married at the end of August. They just surprised the socks off me the day I brought Christi home. They're expecting their first child in February. No, I don't condone of having sex before marriage, but she's an adult and can make her own decisions. The baby's a surprise in another way because Laurie's doctors had told her she would never be able to have children. This baby is sort of a miracle. I'm sorry that the two of you will never know your niece or nephew."

"Danny," she sighs, "I don't know what I'm going to do. He puts up a brave front, but he seems so lost. I'd hoped that he and Chuck would've bonded, but they haven't. Since the Band is no longer in existence, Reuben's not around as much. He's busy with Keith's solo career and also his expanding family. He's getting married this November and will gain a stepson and stepdaughter. This has hit Danny really hard, and Chris, he really misses you."

Christi stirs and starts to awaken. Shirley moves the baby onto her shoulder and she settles down.

"I remember when the two of you got mad at me for making you clean up your mess. You were so mad, you ran away to Mrs. Monaham's house and then to Reuben's." She chuckles. "You two really gave him a run for his money! Although he didn't say it, he really loved you kids very much."

Tears roll down her face.

"And I love you very much. I've loved each of you since before you were born. After Danny, your father and I thought our family was complete. Chris, you were a complete surprise. I thought I was coming down with the flu. Turns out, I was pregnant with you. When we brought you home from the hospital, Laurie cried and cried. She was hoping for a sister. So, we decided to try one more time for a girl, and we got you, Tracy. Laurie wanted to name you Nancy or Connie, but your father vetoed those. She had a best friend named Tracy, and said if we didn't like Nancy or Connie, could we name you Tracy. We liked the name, so we agreed. You know, Chrisi's named after the two of you: Christianna is after you, Chris, and she shares your middle name, Tracy: Mae. You would've been a great big brother and sister for her, and I'm sorry she won't get to know you."

Christi starts grunting, so Shirley rocks her daughter.

"I have my good days and my bad days. A mother's not supposed to bury her children. Chuck's been a help. He's been my rock. He and Reuben helped me so much when Laurie was in the hospital and in rehab. I don't know what I would've done without them. I missed you so much when Chuck and I got married, and then when I got pregnant with this little one. I was afraid she'd be born on the anniversary of the accident, and was relieved when I had a due date of late August. But," she snuggles the baby close, "she had other plans. I'm glad she's here. It did turn the sad day into a happy one. The three of you will be forever linked together."

Christi breaks out in a full-blown wail.

"I'm sorry kids. Your sister's hungry and I need to go home and get her fed. I love you two so much and I miss you every day."

She rises and bounces the baby in her arms. After taking one last look at her children's graves, she walks back to her car and buckles the fussing baby into the carseat. "Let's get you home." She looks out toward Chris and Tracy's graves, sighs, and drives home. During the drive, she hears her youngest Partridge children's voices:

 **Christopher "Chris" Partridge** _: C'mon, let's play a game, Mr. Kincaid._

Tracy Partridge _: Yeah, let's play a game._

Reuben Kincaid _: Okay, okay. Let's play a game called "Lost."_

Danny _: How do you play?_

Reuben Kincaid _: Well, I'll hide my eyes and you three kids run away from home - far and fast - and keep running until you're lost._

Tracy Partridge _: Then what?_

Reuben Kincaid _: In three weeks, I'll come look for you. If I find you, I lose._

Tracy Partridge _: What if you *don't* find us?_

Reuben Kincaid _: Well, then I win._

 _Christopher "Chris" Partridge: ...Here's my compass. It doesn't work, though. It always points in the same direction._

 _Tracy Partridge: [after Ruben hung up, on Danny while playing the demo from the tape recorder] What did he say?  
Danny: He said, if we don't stop bothering him he could send, a man over with an axe to chop us up into little pieces.  
Tracy Partridge: Ooh! Do you think he means it?  
Danny: No, I'm pretty sure he's bluffing.  
Tracy Partridge: I hope so. _

_Tracy Partridge: ...I like you, Mr. Kincaid.  
Reuben Kincaid: Thanks.  
Danny: She hasn't developed a lot of taste yet._

 _Tracy Partridge: I love you, mama!_

Shirley glances back at her daughter, and then at the cemetery in her rearview mirror, wipes a tear from her eyes and smiles. "I love you too, sweethearts."

* * *

 **-End-**


End file.
